Vanessa
by Cassouminette
Summary: Vanessa est la cousine de Ciel et elle est,disons revenue d'entre les morts.Le résumé est très important.Il donne une idée approximative de l'intrigue aux lecteurs.Mais on ne peut pas tout dire dans un résumé n'est-ce pas?
1. Prologue

_Coucou,moi c'est Cassouminette!J'ai découvert récemment Kuroshitsuji et je suis...Tombée sur le charme!Enfin,comme tout le monde,pff... Voilà,c'est le prologue. Je veux juste savoir si ça plaît. Si oui,je continue,si non...On fait comme si je n'avais jamais publié ça,continuez votre vie comme si de rien n'était...voilà!Bonne mini-lecture^^_

**Province de Londres,manoir du comte Phantomhive.**

Ce dernier,perdu dans ses pensées,regardait sans vraiment le faire,le paysage par la fenêtre . Il était inquiet . Et il ne savait pas pour quelle raison,ce qui rendait la chose encore plus rageante . Soudain,trois petits coups se firent entendre.

-Puis-je entrer Jeune Maître?

La voix de son majordome le tira de ses sombres idées.

-Oui. Tu en as pris du temps,fit-il en retournant à son bureau.

-Veuillez m'excuser . J'ai dû réparer les erreurs de Bard . Je vous rappelle qu'après sa tentative de flambage de votre dessert,la cuisine fut inutilisable.

-Mh..Fit Ciel,la tête soutenue par sa main gauche,lisant la paperasse habituelle.

-Par la suite,j'ai dû m'occuper de la porcelaine que Maylene a encore fracassé lors de la vaisselle...

-Mh...

-Bien,aujourd'hui,j'ai opté pour le thé de Ceylan . Cela vous convient-il Jeune Maître?

-Mh...

Le majordome coupa précautionneusement une part du dessert et la posa dans une assiette.

-Son goût délicat se mariera parfaitement avec la collation d'aujourd'hui:Un gâteau Andalou fourré à la crème d'orange et parsemé d'amandes effilées...

-Mh...

-Ce midi,Pluto a invité une meute de loups à déjeuner. J'ai dû m'occuper comme il se devait de nos invités . Vous savez,la gente canine est si exigeante.

Ciel leva la tête surpris.

-Mais que racontes-tu,Sébastian!

Le majordome se contenta de sourire,s'arrêtant de verser le thé pour porter son attention sur le jeune maître.

-Ah,vous m'écoutiez?

-Évidemment!

Sans rien dire,il posa la tasse sur le bureau,tasse que Ciel s'empressa de porter à ses lèvres.

-Où en est la construction de l'usine Funtom en Allemagne?

-Tout se passe pour le mieux,Jeune Maître. L'usine sera fonctionnelle dans deux mois au plus...

-Bien.

Un silence s'installa. Sébastian prit le chariot et le poussa vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la salle,il se rendit compte que son Jeune Maître,n'avait pas encore touché à la pâtisserie.

-Monsieur?Quelle est cette chose qui vous tracasse tant depuis quelques jours?

-Rien. Je ne suis pas inquiet. Tu peux disposer.

-Je me permets d'insister.

Ciel soupira. Sébastian savait toujours lorsqu'il y avait un problème. D'ailleurs,il savait tout. C'était très agaçant.

-Rien qui ne te concerne.

Le majordome vint se poster devant lui et s'inclina.

-Votre bien-être est l'une de mes priorités.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il dise ce genre de choses ? Tant pis . De toute façon,il ne lui dirait rien...

-J'ai un pressentiment.

...La prochaine fois.

-Un pressentiment concernant l'usine?

-Non . Je ne sais pas,c'est...Vague...

Voyant que le majordome l'écoutait attentivement,il poursuivit:

-Je ne sais même pas si cela est bon ou pas mais...Quelque chose va arriver.

-Nous approchons de votre anniversaire,cela doit être ça,se permit Sébastian en se dirigeant vers la sortie . Ne vous inquiétez pas,tout ira bien . Sur ce,permettez-moi de vous laisser.

Lorsque le majordome eut quitté la pièce,il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une photo relativement vieille . Sur cette dernière,on pouvait y voir deux enfants:une fille et un garçon . Les deux étaient souriants:le sourire du garçonnet illuminait à lui seul la photo vieillie par le temps,et donnait chaud au coeur . Celui de la fillette,clairement plus âgée que le garçon était timide mais sincère.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?Pourquoi me mets-je à penser à elle tout d'un coup?Cela n'annonce rien de bon.

Il passa sa main sur son visage,soupirant de lassitude,et effleura du bout des doigts le cache-oeil qui dissimulait le sceau,le pacte qui le liait à Sébastian Michaelis depuis maintenant deux ans.

-Si tu le savais,qu'en penserais-tu?

Il imaginait une jeune fille furieuse,sautant et bougeant dans tous les sens,poussant des cris aigus ressemblant à « mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne,Ciel! », « Tu es fou à lier!», « vierge de tous les saints,protégez nous et surtout toi,pauvre pêcheur! ».Le comte dût se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire de la dernière réplique.

-Tu ne serais pas aussi magnanime,je le crains...

_Voilà!Comme je suis en train d 'écrire une fanfiction de death note,je ne promets rien pour les prochaines publications^^_


	2. De retour

**Auteur:**_**Cassouminette**_  
**Pairing:**_**SébastianXOC**_  
**Rating:**_**T**_  
**Résumé:Vanessa…**  
**Disclaimer:Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas,il appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Mais,Vanessa et Bastien m'appartiennent. Je sais,c'est nul pour eux.**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes!**

**Merci pour ta review Eden Gillys^^**

_**Chapitre 1:De retour**_

_« J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis mon départ.C'est triste,je...ne reconnais plus ,c'est... »_

-Mademoiselle,vous vous êtes perdue?Cela fait maintenant une demi-heure que vous êtes debout devant cette vitrine de jouets Funtom et..Oh,mais est-ce vraiment vous Mlle Smith!

La demoiselle en question acquiesça silencieusement,sans détourner son regard de la vitrine.

-Comme vous avez changé!Vous êtes une jeune femme à présent!Après ce qui est arrivé à la famille Phantomhive,je...Etant donné que l'on ne vous a pas retrouvée,je croyais que...

-Ciel Phantomhive...

-...O...Oui?

Elle finit par se tourner vers son interlocuteur,le regard inexpressif:

-Habite-t-il toujours au même endroit?

-Atchaaaaa!

Le comte fronça les sourcils. « _Parlerait-on de moi...? »_ Il se frotta pensivement le menton_. «Tch...Cela ne m'importe peu,finalement...»._ Il s'étira un instant et balaya sa chambre du regard. Les premiers éclats du soleil traversaient le rideau. _Des éclats de rire...Des fredonnements...Des cris d'effroi..._Il passa sa main sur son visage pour les faire taire.

-Encore...

Ensuite,la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit:

-Excusez-moi Jeune...Oh,vous êtes déjà réveillé. Il est rare de vous trouver levé à une telle heure...

Ciel regarda son majordome entrer silencieusement dans la pièce accompagné de son petit déjeuner.

-Petit déjeuner d'aujourd'hui,monsieur...

-Mh..

-Nage beurrée de St-Jacques,Oeufs pochés à la crème de champignons ainsi que des brioches parsemées de pépites sucrées .Que prendrez vous?

-Une brioche.

-Bien.

Le majordome tendit au garçon une assiette où il yavait un assortiment de tout ce qu'il avait cité.

-Mais tu...

-Monsieur ne mange pas suffisamment . Dois-je lui rappeler que le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée?

En temps normal,il aurait contesté mais,là,il se contenta de prendre l'assiette en grimaçant.

Un peu plus tard,après avoir vêtu son maître:

-Hier soir,en rangeant votre bureau,j'ai trouvé cette photo. Que dois-je...

-Rends-la moi!

Il se leva subitement et arracha la photo des mains de son majordome. Ciel était pourtant certain qu'il avait verrouillé le tiroir contenant la photographie!

Il y eut un silence assez pesant puis:

-Puis-je vous poser une question,monsieur?

-Mh..

-Qui est cette jeune personne vous accompagnant sur la photographie?

-Personne.

Sébastian eut un sourire en coin.

-Vraiment?Vous avez l'habitude de poser avec des inconnus et de vous emporter pour...

-Restons en là,veux-tu.

Il n'insista pas.

-Nous avons une journée chargée aujourd'hui...

-Oui,monsieur. Nous avons plusieurs sorties de prévu,puis vos cours de la matinée avec Mme Tisdale,Mlle Brown et moi-même...Enfin,si vous ne décidez pas de me faire défier quelque guerrier-trouvé-je-ne-sais-où afin de ne pas faire vos leçons...

-Tch.

-Voilà pour ce qui est de votre matinée,monsieur.

-Mh...Alors ne perdons pas de temps en bavardages inutiles. Allons-y.

Ciel tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Sébastian,lui,ne sortit pas dans l'immédiat. Il réfléchit un instant,soupira et murmura:

-Rien de tel que des petits secrets pour commencer une journée...Qui ne sera certes,de tout repos...

Sur ces mots,il attrapa le manteau et la canne de son maître et quitta à son tour la pièce.

_Dans la calèche du Comte Phantomhive,aux alentours de midi:_

Sébastian:

-Pendant la réunion des entrepreneurs,vous avez été bien silencieux,monsieur. Comptez-vous renoncer à votre projet?

Le maître qui était adossé à la fenêtre,haussa les épaules:

-Comme à son habitude,le Baron Bursley a été d'un ennui...Disons que je préfère laisser cette entreprise de côté pour l'instant.

-Il me semble qu'au début ,vous aviez vivement insisté pour...

-Oui je sais mais...Après mûre réflexion,cela peut attendre.

-Même si les ouvriers attendent votre réponse?

Il grommela quelque chose et demanda:

-Je suis épuisé. Annules tous mes cours. Lorsque l'on arrivera,tu me monteras du thé,s'il-te-plaît.

Le brun s'inclina légèrement:

-Oui.

Puis le Comte se détourna de son majordome,contemplant le paysage extérieur. Il ne vit pas le majordome froncer les sourcils.

_Cuisine du manoir,peu après leur arrivée:_

-Vous ne trouvez pas le Jeune Maître étrange ces temps-ci?Demanda Finni en avalant une grappe de raisin.

Meirin et Bard acquiescèrent.

-Il doit certainement avoir des ennuis...

-C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup de responsabili...

-Que faites-vous ici?

Les trois domestiques sursautèrent et se tournèrent vivement vers la porte. Sébastian,les bras croisés les observait,maussade.

-Mr Sébastian!

-Au lieu de bavarder,il serait préférable que vous vous mettiez _calmement_ au travail. Monsieur est épuisé donc il a besoin de pouvoir se reposer donc il est certain que votre travail doit s'effectuer vraiment _calmement_. J'ai bien dit _calmement_.

Chuchotement de Finni et Bard:

-Il a dit « calmement » trois fois...

-Oui trois fois.

Il se rembrunit un peu plus (si ce fut possible):

-Vous êtes toujours là.

-On y vole-s'écrièrent-ils en coeur.

Puis ils quittèrent la cuisine en trombe. Le majordome secoua le tête puis commença la préparation de la collation de son maître. Soudain,une sensation étrange,presque oppressante lui serra la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Quelque chose ou plutôt _quelqu'un_était présent. Pas dans la pièce,mais...à proximité. Cette chose l'_observait_,il en était certain. Et cela durait depuis quelques jours. Son aura semblait néfaste voir malveillant. Il s'arrêta,balaya la salle du regard puis regarda prudemment par la fenêtre. Personne. Qu'était-ce?Ensuite,la sensation néfaste diminua peu à peu avant de disparaître. Il reprit sa préparation en restant néanmoins sur ses gardes. Après avoir terminé,il se rendit,soucieux,à l'étage de son maître. Tous ces évènements qui arrivaient au même moment,ce n'était vraiment pas une coïncidence. Arrivé au seuil de la chambre,il frappa trois coups brefs avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il tomba sur son maître qui s'apprêtait apparemment à sortir.

-Monsieur?

-Dépose-le ici. Je vais marcher un instant,j'ai besoin d'air.

Il dépassa son majordome qui déposa le plateau sur la table la plus proche et toussota:

-Me permettez- vous de vous accompagner,Monsieur?

-Pour quelle raison?

-Par simple mesure de sécurité,Monsieur.

Il y eut un silence puis le Comte reprit sa marche.

-Bien. Allons-y.

Arrivé dans la cour du manoir,le majordome s'arrêta,provoquant la curiosité de son maître qui se tourna vers son valet.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Monsieur,vous ne semblez pas dans votre état normal depuis quelque temps. Que comptez-vous faire à propos de la mission qui vous a été confiée par la reine?

-Que racontes-tu?Je vais bien. Et de toute façon,étant un « Chien de Garde »,ma mission est d'obéir à la reine quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis,je ne suis pas le seul à me comporter de manière étrange ces temps-ci. Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui se passe et que je devrais savoir,Sébastian?

Le Valet du Comte s' inclina légèrement,la main sur son torse.

-Rien que je ne puisse gérer,_My Lord._

Le jeune Comte inspira et repris sa marche:

-Si tu le dis.

*/*

Devant le domaine des Phantomhive,sur la plus haute branche d'un immense saule pleureur,une jeune fille et un homme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenaient là,observant le manoir. La jeune fille portait un ensemble noir qui comprenait un corset,ressemblant à un caraco,une tunique et un pantalon en cuir. Elle avait les cheveux d'une couleur comprise entre le blond vénitien et le blond miel. Ses yeux avaient eux aussi une variante entre le miel et la noisette. Quelques tâches de rousseur parsemaient ses joues,lui donnant un aspect plus que juvénile. L'homme,lui,avait les cheveux argentés,les yeux anthracites,un costume d'un blanc immaculé et d'une épée rangée dans son fourreau qui résidait sur la côté de sa taille. Sa tenue et son regard sérieux lui donnaient l'air beaucoup plus âgé que la jeune fille. Cette dernière qui était accroupie,adossée au tronc du feuillu sur lequel ils se tenaient,soupira:

-Pff!On a eu chaud,il aurait fallu de quelques secondes et...Il nous aurait vu!

Son interlocuteur,qui était resté debout,dit:

-En effet. Apprends à te contrôler ainsi que ton aura la prochaine fois.

-Oui,je sais!Tu imagines de quoi j'aurais eu l'air!Je rêve d'une entrée théâtrale!Au fait,tu n'arrêtes pas de me sauver la vie!Tu ne voudrais pas une reconnaissance de dettes par hasard?

-Sois sérieuse un instant,Vanessa. Tu l'as ressenti non?

La prénommée Vanessa se rembrunit:

-Affirmatif...Je ne sais pas qui c'est,ce type là,mais une seule chose est sûr:il n'est pas...Humain...

-Quelles sont tes intentions alors?

Elle se frotta le menton,pensive puis leva la tête,déterminée:

-Elles n'ont en rien changé,Bastien!A cause de cette malédiction,j'ai perdu tout ceux que j'aimais. Ciel est la seule chose qui me raccroche à ce monde. Je ferais tout ...tout tu m'entends,pour le sauver!

Bastien sourit:

-C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé comprendre Vanessa. Néanmoins,tu as dû remarquer que ce majordome avec une aura maléfique d'une intensité sans précédente. Il ne nous a jamais été donné de nous battre contre un adversaire aussi puissant.

Vanessa fit une mimique sournoise:

-Aurais-tu…peur?

Il se vexa:

-Comment?Mais bien sûr que non,enfin!

-Tant mieux...Se battre contre un adversaire plus faible n'a pas d'importance et n'est en aucun cas distrayant...Il a intérêt à être puissant...

Elle se releva,puis autour d'elle se leva une aura noire et violette. Ensuite,dans ses yeux une légère teinte rougeâtre prit naissance:

-...Car je n'ai pas aucunement l'intention de me retenir lorsque nous serons face à face.

Bastien se contenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux. La blonde s'étira et son aura redevint normal:

-Ouarf!J'ai hâte d'y être!En attendant,j'ai un petit creux Bastien!Si on allait manger quelque chose?

-Tu exagères Vanessa!Nous venons de nous restaurer!

-Quoi?Cette nourriture d'oiseau!Moi,je veux un truc comme du ragoût de bœuf ou quelque chose de gras comme ça!

-La dernière fois que j'ai mangé « quelque chose de gras comme ça »,j'ai eu des crampes d'estomac pendant une semaine !

Vanessa fit une grimace et sauta de l'arbre (qui devait faire au moins 3 mètres) pour atterrir parfaitement sur ses pieds. Elle fut suivie par le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. On entendit au loin:

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as l'estomac fragile!Moi,j'ai faim et quand j'ai faim,je mange !

Soupir de Bastien:

-Vanessa!Tu ne peux pas grandir un peu nom d'un…

-C'est bizarre Bastien,je vois tes lèvres bouger mais je n'entends rien!

_Voilà pour ce qui est du premier chapitre. Je sors..._


	3. Décision

_Salut. Chapitre Lecture^^_

_**Chapitre 2:décision**_

Vanessa détestait ne pas comprendre.

Depuis toute petite,elle était de nature assez curieuse et ne supportait pas d'être mise à l'écart. Maintenant,elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se posait des milliers de questions et ces dernières ne semblaient pas trouver de réponse.

« _Qui est cet homme,ou plutôt qu'est-t-il? »_

_« Que veut-il à Ciel? »_

_« Ciel est-il au courant de ce qui se passe chez lui? »_

-Vanessa...

_« Pour quel raison une créature aussi puissante serait-elle un vulgaire domestique? »_

_« Mais pourquoi mes cheveux frisent-ils autant lorsqu'il fait chaud? »_

-Vanessa!

La nuit où madame Red est morte,Bastien y était. Il avait défendu à la blonde de s'y rendre avec lui. Il savait sans doute que madame Red-que Vanessa considérait comme sa tante-allait mourir. Après tout,les _anges _savaient ce genre de choses...Elle eut vraiment beaucoup de peine lorsque l'ange le lui apprit. Lors de son rapport,il lui dit qu'il avait vu la loyauté du majordome envers son maître:était-ce une façade?En tout cas,ce majordome était parvenu à maîtriser ou plutôt battre un Dieu de la Mort et ce n'est guère une mince affaire. Il est fort,oui...Mais lorsqu'il racontait ,Vanessa eut la désagréable impression qu'il lui cachait des choses. _« Bastien a vraiment le don de m'agacer avec ses manies de « Grand Frère protecteur des Cieux »! »_Rien à faire. Vanessa était avide de curiosité. Elle devait savoir ce qui se passait. Et elle devait d écouvrir qui était l'assassin de sa tante car...Disons que Bastien avait « omis » de le lui dire. Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui c'est qui «état un Dieu de la Mort avec une passion dévorante pour le rouge. Quelle comble. Une femme comme madame Red...Mais elle était également inquiète pour son cousin:il était en danger quand même!Elle devait réagir...Non?

_« Mais comment? »_

-Vanessa?

-Attends quelques minutes s'il-te-plaît Bastien!

Bien sûr qu'elle devait agir...Elle était perdue. Honnêtement,elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?dit-elle en mordant dans son gigot d'agneau.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé d'attendre à l'instant?

-J'étais en plein monologue Bastien!Ça se respecte!

L'argenté soupira. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre!

-Alors,que fais-tu?

-Je ne sais pas!Je n'ai pas assez d'éléments de réponse!Je ne connais pas ses réelles intentions à propos de mon cousin. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire,tu comprends!Peut-être qu'_ils_ le veulent lui aussi!

-Tu te laisses encore gouverner par tes émotions Vanessa. Tu devrais prendre le temps de réfléchir. Cette histoire ne t'amènera rien de bon.

-Pourquoi,tu me dis ça maintenant Bastien?Tu semblais pourtant d'accord avec moi avant!

-Parce que j'ai réfléchi Vanessa. Cette histoire prend des proportions inattendues. Surtout depuis que tu as appris que ton cousin était encore en vie.

-C'est un reproche?

-Non,un conseil. L'énergie maléfique de ce domestique est phénoménal,toi,tu ne sais même pas te contrôler,d'ailleurs,tes émotions t'affaiblissent plus que tu ne le crois. Il serait peut être mieux pour toi de ne pas chercher la bagarre. N'oublies pas que tu es_ entre deux eaux._

Vanessa baissa la tête et resta silencieuse. « _entre deux eaux...Moi je dirais trois... »_

_-_Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler,Bastien,fit-elle en tortillant une de ses mèches blondes autour de son doigt. Mais j'ai réfléchi Bastien!Je ne compte pas abandonner Ciel!Pas une _seconde fois..._

Elle mordit ses lèvres,une boule se formant dans sa gorge et poursuivit:

-Il me faut en savoir davantage,donc j'ai pris une décision. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'agisse de manière purement irréfléchie mais...Je t'assure que j'y ai réfléchi...Laisse moi faire!

Il leva les sourcils et regarda la jeune fille. Cette lueur de détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux...Il savait que s'il refusait,elle l'harcèlerait jusqu'au moment où il finirait par craquer et dire:

-Quel est ton plan alors?

La jeune fille lui sourit:

-Eh bien,c'est simple...

Vanessa détestait ne pas comprendre.

C'est pour cela que,dans peu de temps,elle ferait son grand retour dans la famille Phantomhive.

-Depuis quelques jours,les meurtres de prostituées se multiplient.

Le Comte Phantomhive soupira et mangea une part de Mont-Blanc:

-Serait-ce une pâle copie de Jack l'Éventreur?

Sébastian donna une vingtaine de feuilles à son maître.

-Cela est peu probable Jeune Maître,le mode opératoire est trop différent de celui de Jack l'Eventreur. Selon les rapports de police,les jeunes femmes ont été baillonnées,battues à mort,étranglées,violées et ont d'atroces mutilations au niveau du vagin.

-Quel horreur. Qui peut être aussi cruel pour les mutiler de la sorte...Dit Ciel,en consultant rapidement les rapports de police.

-C'est à nous de le découvrir Jeune Maître,se contenta de répondre le maître d'hôtel en souriant.

-En effet.

Le Comte déposa la liasse de dossier sur son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Monsieur?Demanda Sébastian,intrigué.

-J'ai besoin d'air.

Depuis quelques jours,Ciel se comportait bizarrement. Il ne semblait pas sans rendre compte mais...Depuis quelques temps,il descendait dans la cour. Et ce,tous les jours,sans exception. A la même heure comme si...Comme s'il _attendait..._Mais c'était absurde. Que pouvait-il attendre?Ou _qui...?_Le grincement de la porte le fit revenir à lui.

-Tu comptes rester planté là,Sébastian?Entendit-il dire au loin. Je reviens dans un instant...

-Oh,pardonnez-moi monsieur,fit-il en le suivant dans le couloir puis en descendant les marches de la salle commune.

Tout semblait si hors du temps ces temps-ci. Cette sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas tarder à arriver...Peut-être même de façon imminen..._Criiiiiiiic,_BOUM!

-Tu es sûre de toi?Demanda Bastien à la jeune blonde qui sautillait partout.

-Si je te le dis Bastien!c'est le seul moyen de savoir ce qui se passe vraiment dans cette demeure!

Il passa sa main sur son visage et se leva:

-Bien,alors viens avec moi.

-Euh,où ça?

-Tu a vu tes vêtements?Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus judicieux d'en changer afin de passer inaperçu?

C'est était habillée tout en noir et de façon relativement provocante. Argh!Ces anglais!Mais elle adorait le noir et détestait les robes!Elle se gratta la tête:

-Oui,tu...as raison,où avais-je la tête...Allons-y.

Après une matinée laborieuse d'essayage,Vanessa finit par opter pour des vêtements simples...Tous avec des pantalons. Bastien n'insista pas:il tenait à sa seconde vie...

-Que faisons nous maintenant?Demanda-t-elle en enfilant rapidement un chemisier blanc,légèrement brodé et un pantalon à l'allure de ceux que les jockeys portent:Un dessus en satin avec des lacets noirs. En plus du pantalon,elle avait attaché un grand foulard noir autour de ses hanches.

Elle attacha soigneusement ses cheveux blonds,les retenant avec une pince,puis enfila ses bottes. Bastien secoua la tête en soupirant:

-Quoi?J'y tiens à ces bottes!Et il est hors de question que je porte ses petites chaussures douloureuses à talons!

Ensuite,il fallait trouver une excuse. Elle avait quand même disparu pendant deux ans!D'ailleurs,il la croyait morte.

-Et si je disais que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir?

Il claqua des dents:

-S'il te demande comment?

-Je n'aurais qu'à inventer quelque chose. S'il-te-plaît!Allons-y!J'ai hâte de le revoir!

Bastien parût pensif puis:

-Oui,mais...Promets-moi de n'ôter le rosaire sous aucun prétexte!Tu sais ce qui se passe quand...

-Oui,je sais Bastien!Je le garderais et je resterais calme. Ça te va?

_Info Plus:Le rosaire que Vanessa porte autour du cou neutralise ses pouvoirs. (Comme dans Rosario Vampire)C'est pour cela qu'elle le garde tout le temps. Mais lorsqu'elle se laisse dominer par ses émotions,une partie de ses pouvoirs filtre le rosaire(Le pourquoi du comment sera développé un peu plus tard :)_

-Avant que tu ne partes...Je veux que tu prennes Duchesse avec toi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux:

-Quoi?Mais tu as vu sa taille!Et puis un tigre blanc du Bengale de 180 kg,ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu!

-Il est clair que je ne peux te surveiller alors je préfère que tu l'aies avec toi,par mesure de sécurité. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Il restera sous cette forme...

L'argenté prit quelque chose sur ses genoux qui s'avéra être un chaton blanc-gris à rayures noires. Les yeux de Vanessa s'agrandirent et elle attrapa le chaton:

-Il est mignon!Comment fait-il ça?

-Si tu écoutais un peu plus souvent lorsque je te parle,tu saurais que...

Elle se levait déjà et sautillait avec le chaton dans ses bras:

-Tu es mignon comme tout,smack!Tu as sans doute soif,tu veux un peu de lait?

L'argenté laissa sa tête tomber sur la table.

Bon!Maintenant,elle se trouvait devant l'immense porte d'entrée du manoir Phantomhive et...Elle était pétrifiée. Elle voulut frapper à la porte mais,ses mains tremblantes retombèrent le long de son corps. Elle soupira. _« Est-ce que je dois vraiment revenir dans sa vie?Seigneur,s'il vous plaît envoyez un tout petit signe,un minuscule petit s... »_

_-_Je reviens dans un instant...

Elle sursauta. C'est...Lui!Folle de joie,elle défonça la porte sans s'en rendre compte. Cette dernière tomba sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant. _Criiiiiiiic,_BOUM!

-Oops,fit-elle en regardant la gigantesque porte sur le sol.

Plusieurs personnes se pressèrent dans la salle d'entrée. Parmi eux:une maid rousse,un garçon et un homme blond avec une cigarette à la bouche. D'ailleurs,lorsqu'il vit la porte sur le sol-elle pesait son poids quand même!-sa cigarette tomba:

-Mais comment est-ce que...

Après la surprise et la confusion,les trois domestiques semblèrent tout à coup menaçants à l'égard de la petite blonde. Elle voulut avancer mais la maid releva ses lunettes et sortit de je-ne-sais-où deux neuf millimètres.

-Ne bougez plus!

Elle parut hébétée:

-Que..Quoi?Attendez,je...

Ils n'écoutaient pas et se rapprochaient dangereusement et elle mordit les lèvres:

-Et bien,si vous voulez vraiment vous battre,je...

Elle déposa la sacoche qu'elle portait puis se mit à courir vers eux,s'apprêtant à porter une attaque,la main sur son rosaire lorsque:

-Ho Ho Ho!

La version Chibi de Mr Tanaka vint s'interposer entre eux. Tout le monde s'arrêta subitement,interloqués. Le visage de Vanessa s'éclaira:

-Mr Tanaka!

elle courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras (ne me demandez pas comment!),ses chibi-petons ne touchant même plus le sol. Puis elle le reposa.

Le grand Blond se gratta la tête:

-Euh,que sommes nous censés faire,là...

La Maid remit ses lunettes:

-Vous...Vous vous connaissez?

-Ho Ho Ho!

Vanessa,ignorant complètement la question,s'était assise en tailleur près de Mr Tanaka:

-Comment allez vous,monsieur!Oh!Cela fait si longtemps!

-Ho Ho Ho!

Vanessa stupéfaite mais souriante:

-Je prendrais ça pour un «ça va bien,et vous»!

Les trois domestiques se regardèrent,confus:

-Il faudrait peut-être appeler le...

-Quelle est la raison de tout ce raffut?Demanda une voix furieuse et autoritaire derrière les domestiques.

Toute l'assistance se tourna vers les escaliers. Ciel Phantomhive descendait les marches,pas vraiment ravi que sa porte se retrouve à terre.

-Vous allez répondre,oui?

Lorsque Vanessa le vit,elle se leva soudainement,les yeux humides:

-C...Ciel!

Il fallut un instant pour que le Comte se tourne vers l'invitée surprise. Il fronça les sourcils pour mieux voir la personne qui osait être si familier avec lui puis se figea. Sébastian,lui,venait de rejoindre son maître. Voyant son état de pétrification,il se pencha vers lui:

-Jeune Maît...

Le jeune garçon haleta mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Le maître d'hôtel suivit le regard de son maître et tomba sur la jeune fille qui se frottait les pieds,gênée d'attirer tant l'attention. « _Ne serait-ce pas... »_

_-Va...Vanessa?_Demanda Ciel,de mi-voix sur le choc.

_« La fille de la photographie? »_

_Voilà!Qu'en pensez-vous?_

_Je sors..._


	4. Suspicion

**Auteur:**_**Cassouminette**_  
**Pairing:**_**SébastianXOC,huhuhu!**_  
**Rating:**_**Ben T**_  
**Résumé:Vanessa,une cousine qui fut assez proche de Ciel par le passé,refait son apparition,elle semble également cacher quelque chose...**  
**Disclaimer:Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas,il appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Mais,Vanessa et Bastien sont bel est bien ma propriété!**

**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes!**

_**3:Suspicion**_

**Bureau de Ciel Phantomhive:**

Une atmosphère,asphyxiante et oppressante dans cette pièce,gouvernée par le silence,pesant et assourdissant qui y régnait:

-Qui-êtes vous?Répéta sèchement la voix du Comte Phantomhive.

La principale concernée gratta nerveusement sa main avant de lâcher un soupir de fatigue et d'agacement. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'elle était assise,là,dans le bureau de Ciel,à se faire interroger comme une criminelle. Le regard froid des deux personnes se trouvant dans la pièce la mettait dans un position assez inconfortable.

-Pour la énième fois,Vanessa Londonberry Smith Phantom...!

Bon,évitons ce nom de famille pour l'instant. Ce climat n'était vraiment pas approprié. Le Comte qui avait gardé son calme jusqu'à maintenant,serra légèrement les dents:

-Ce n'est pas possible,enfin!La personne dont vous parlez est...Elle est...

-Si je puis me permettre Monsieur...

Le valet situé à droite du garçon avait pris la parole et s'était incliné. La jeune fille lança un regard noir au majordome. Elle n'avait certainement pas oublié sa mission et les raisons qui l'amenaient ici.

-...Vous devriez lui poser une question personnelle. Que seul votre véritable cousine aurait la réponse.

Le Comte ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt? Vanessa se fit la même r éflexion. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était assise et...Un terrible inconfort se faisait sentir au niveau de son postérieur...

-Bien,alors...

Le Comte passa sa main à son menton en guise d'intense réflexion puis se leva.

-Si j'étais une rose?

-Blanche.

-Un jeu de stratégie?

-Les échecs.

-Un chien?

-Le tien ou celui de la reine tss...

-Un dessert?

Vanessa rit un instant puis répondit:

-Tous!Mais cela est un peu facile Comte!Vous n'avez rien de plus corsé?

Ciel resta un instant silencieux. En effet,elle aurait bien pu deviner et,de toute façon,sa réputation et sa notoriété étaient tels qu'elle aurait pu en entendre parler. Donc,quelque chose que lui et sa cousine étaient les seuls à connaître...

-Ripou...?Marmonna-t-il inintelligiblement,sans doute à l'adresse de son maître d'Hôtel qui s'en rendit compte mais n'en souffla mot.

-Ripou...

Vanessa dodelina de la tête.

-Lorsque tu avais huit ans,tu as recueilli un oisillon qui était tombé de son nid. Tu n'es pas allé voir tes parents car tu craignais qu'il ne te disent de l'abandonner donc tu es venu me voir...

La blonde marqua une pause,Ciel retint son souffle et Sébastian observait la scène telle une statue de cire.

-...Donc,je t'ai aidé à t'en occuper. Je me souviens même que tu voulais lui mâcher ses vers de terre lorsque je t'ai dit que c'est ce que font les mères oiseaux pour leurs petits. Une semaine à passé et l'oiseau se portait bien enfin...A priori. Un jour nous sommes allés tous ensemble à l'ouverture du nouveau parc d'attraction. Nous nous y étions bien amusés mais,à notre retour Ripou n'était plus dans sa cage. Nous l'avons cherché partout sans succès,oui...Nous on avions conclu que...Comme la fenêtre était restée ouverte alors,il avait dû s'envoler et retourner auprès des siens et...

-Il suffit,fit froidement le Comte en faisant volte-face.

Elle leva la tête surprise mais se tut. Sébastian observa son maître qui avait pris place devant la fenêtre. Son expression était cachée par les quelques mèches qui tombaient à présent sur son visage pâle.

-Si je dis bien _si _je vous croyais et que vous étiez effectivement ma cousine que je pensais décédée,comment vous...enfin comment avez-vous pu vous en sortir lors de...l'incendie qui a ravagé cette demeure il y a plus d'un ans?

Vanessa mordit ses lèvres. _La_ fameuse question...

-Et bien,je...Je crains que cela soit floue et incroyable.

-Essayez,nous verrons bien.

-Hum...

Un ange passa. Le Comte se tenait toujours devant la fenêtre à regarder un paysage inexistant mais écoutait d'une oreille attentive tout ce qui était dit. Tout comme son majordome.

-Je me suis tout simplement enfuie.

Le Comte retint un sursaut mais fit une grimace.

-Cela est tout bonnement impossible. Nos...Conditions de détention ne le permettaient pas et...

Vanessa fixait le dos de son cousin en plissant les yeux et en essayant de ravaler le ressentiment,la rage,la douleur et la tristesse qui avaient subitement ressurgi. Ce jour maudit,ce qu 'elle avait ressenti lorsque ces individus masqués,après l'avoir séparé à son cousin,lui avaient sauvagement lacéré chaque petite parcelle de son corps en gardant un sourire...Un sourire,qu'elle ne pouvait oublier.

Elle secoua rapidement la tête afin de chasser les troublantes et affreuses images de sa tête lorsqu'elle vit le majordome la fixer. Dire qu'elle fut surprise et troublée ne fut qu'un euphémisme puisqu'il n'y avait pas une seconde,le valet en question avait les yeux tournés vers son maître. Vanessa put à cette instant,analyser entièrement la « personne » qu'elle avait en face d'elle,cette entité maléfique qui ne pouvait vouloir que du mal à son cousin. Pourtant...A cette instant,elle ne vit qu'un jeune homme brun en costume noir et aux yeux marrons qui la fixait sans animosité mais...Avec une certaine...Curiosité-?-dans le regard. Étrange,ce monstre avait même l'air angélique. Il devait vraiment tromper son monde,lui!Elle inclina la tête un instant,observant le majordome qui se tenait droit mais qui avait toujours le regard posé sur elle. Plus elle le regardait,plus elle se posait des questions sur ses véritables intentions. Le majordome plissa un instant les sourcils froncés comme s'il voulait lire à travers elle._ « Ah seigneur!J'espère qu'il n'est pas télépathe...Oh non,tais toi alors!Tais-toi! »_Son regard fut tellement intense,qu'il lui donna des frissons pas possible. Enfin,à sa partie encore humaine... Avait-il deviné ce qu'elle projetait de faire? Cela lui rappela par la même occasion que cet homme,qui se tenait en face d'elle,et encore plus près de Ciel n'était pas _humain_. Il n'en n'avait que l'apparence. Bel apparence mais revenons à nos moutons! Néanmoins,il cachait avec une extrême habileté son aura et sa puissance. Si Vanessa ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire,elle l'aimerait sans doute bien...En peu de temps,l'intensité du regard avait disparu et le majordome avait laissé son regard se poser sur le rosaire que la jeune fille possédait autour du cou. Vanessa pria pour qu'il ne fasse pas de lien entre ce rosaire et certains événements...Disons funestes. Mais ce majordome était loin d'être bête. C'était évident...Il resta contemplatif avant de se tourner vers son maître qui venait de se rasseoir et examina Vanessa.

-Le jour de l'incendie...Aucun de nous n'aurait dû _survivre_.

«_ Le jour de l'incendie aucun de nous n'aurait pu survivre,Ciel. »_La jeune fille sentit un courant froid la traverser,mais elle resta stoïque.

-En effet,Ciel alors...Comment toi,as-tu fais pour en sortir vivant...?

S'il fut surpris,il n'en montra absolument rien. Ciel jaugea Vanessa du regard. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé et le fixait sans baisser les yeux,nullement intimidée par le regard (froid) d'un enfant de 12 ans qu'elle avait pratiquement vu grandir.

-Alors...?

-J'ai également réussi à m'enfuir,dit-il. Grâce à une aide...Extérieure.

Le majordome tiqua puis passa sa main ganté sur sa bouche afin de cacher son amusement. Un silence de mort tomba(si l'on puis dire).

-Vraiment?C'est surprenant. Eh bien...en toute honnêteté,il en est de même pour moi,cher Comte.

Cela semblait irréel. Les humains,aussi purs qu'ils pouvaient être au début de leur vie tombaient irrémédiablement dans le mensonge et la trahison. « _Le jeune maître ment à sa chère cousine qui elle-même lui rend la pareil. Quelle affection particulière... »_. Sébastian se souvenait très bien de ce jour. Dans ce somptuaire du péché et de la mort,où il avait passé le pacte avec son maître. Ce jour là,il y avait croisé un individu aussi détestable que particulier... Serait-ce cet individu qui avait sauvé cette jeune fille?Et ce rosaire...Cette fille cachait quelque chose. C'était plus qu'évident mais...Quoi? Et cette odeur si persistante...Finalement,l'événement si particulier qu'il attendait était bel et bien là,assis sur une chaise,ayant des explications à donner et des secrets à découvrir...

-Sébastian.

-Monsieur?

-C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner,non?

-En effet Monsieur.

Avec tout cela,il fallait avouer que le diable de Majordome avait réussi à oublier l'heure du dîner.

-Sébastian...?Murmura Vanessa pensive. Comme ton chien?

Ciel interloqué,émit un léger « hum » en guise de confirmation. Sébastian se dirigea vers la porte,tiqua discrètement _« Comme son chien...? »_ puis:

-Il est maintenant certain que cette jeune fille est votre cousine,Monsieur. Dois-je rajouter un couvert?

La blonde se leva et secoua des mains:

-Non,c'est inutile je...

-Oui,il serait préférable que vous...Enfin,que tu restes pour le dîner. Nous te présenterons aux domestiques.

Vanessa écarquilla les yeux puis sourit. C'était déjà un grand pas. Même s'il n'y paraissait pas.

-Oui,euh...

Et elle se rassit. Puis Sébastian s'inclina puis s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce lorsque son maître l'en empêcha. Ciel ouvrit la porte,fit plusieurs pas avec son valet et lorsqu'il fut à une distance raisonnable de son bureau,murmura:

-Restes quand même sur tes gardes,Sébastian. Je veux que tu la surveille de près...

-Il m'a semblé que vous étiez convaincu...

-Pas entièrement. Je veux que tu viennes dans mon bureau à la fin du dîner,entendu?

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa poitrine et murmura:

-_Yes,my Lord._

Puis,un assez gros soupir d'exaspération se fit entendre. Ciel se demanda si la jeune fille n'avait pas entendu leur conversation. Enfin,entendre à une telle distance était impossible. Il laissa son majordome puis retourna dans son bureau où la jeune fille était assise et regardait avec admiration et frôlait le bois verni du bout de ses doigts. A la chambranle de la porte,Ciel observa attentif,prudent et méfiant,les gestes de sa « cousine ». Vanessa,sa cousine,lorsqu'elle était plus jeune,aimait passer ses doigts sur les gravures il est vrai...Elle adorait faire ça. Sentir le léger relief sous ses doigts et y suivre les lignes...Se pourrait-il vraiment que ce soit elle...? Ensuite,comme se sentant observée,elle se releva et se tourna vers la porte.

-Depuis quand es-tu devenu si méfiant Ciel?

-Je suis juste prudent. Accorder sa confiance n'est qu'une façon de signer son arrêt de mort...

-C'est possible.

Il marcha pour se retrouver en face de sa prétendue cousine. Ses tâches de rousseur tout autour de ses joues,elles étaient identiques à celle de Vanessa. Et ce regard doux mais triste...

-...Plusieurs semaines ont passé. Puis on a commencé à sentir une odeur désagréable dans ta chambre...

-Non...

-Et puis,on a commencé à chercher d'où cela pouvait-il provenir...

-Arrêtes.

-...Ensuite,on...a finit par trouver le cadavre du oisillon sous ton lit. Il avait probablement essayé de s'en aller sans y parvenir car la fenêtre n'était guère à la portée d'un si petit animal. Il avait alors commencé à dépérir sous ton lit. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé en rangeant tes jouets. Tu étais inconsolable. A cet instant,j'ai compris ta mère. J'ai compris qu'elle savait ce qui se passerait,qu'elle avait pourtant essayé de te préserver mais...«_ Un oisillon à besoin de sa mère. Il ne peut vivre sans elle,sans sa chaleur,sans son amour. Toute l'affection que tu lui donnais n'était et n'aurait jamais été assez Ciel_» C'est...Ce que je t'ai dis ce jour-là. Pourtant tu...Tu étais si triste et...Tu t'es promis de ne jamais plus t'attacher à personne,que ça soit animal ou autre...J'aurais voulu que tu ne deviennes pas si amer. Mais j'ai moi même changé Ciel.

Ciel resta là,à ne pouvoir rien dire,rien faire à part:

-Vanessa...?

-Oui Ciel c'est moi. Si tu en doutes encore,je...

_« Ne sais plus quoi faire... ». _Puis un silence s'installa. Vanessa mourrait d'envie de serrer son cousin dans ses bras mais...Comme elle l'avait dit,il a changé et puis elle aussi. Elle soupira et se contenta de s'asseoir en souriant.

-Ravie de te revoir,mon cher cousin!

_Finish!Beaucoup de retard,c'est nul mais bon,je ne suis pas trop sûre de ce que je fais ces temps-ci ou si quelqu'un va me lire. C'est triste,non?_


	5. Le passé de Vanessa

_**Auteur:Cassouminette**__  
__**Pairing:SébastianXOC**__  
__**Rating:Ben T**__  
__**Résumé:J'en fais plus...**__  
__**Disclaimer:Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas,il appartiennent à Yana Toboso**_

_**Note:Désolée pour les fautes!**_

_Voilà la suite,rapide car je suis contente!merci pour les reviews! (**Allen-zero **et** paprika)**Lorsque ça va,l'histoire avance un peu plus!_

_(enfin,c'est un peu logique...)_

_J'ai tellement d'idées et la saison deux qui est arrivée à une vitesse phénoménale!Enfin,bon..._

_Bonne lecture!_

_**4:Le passé de Vanessa**_

Lendemain. Demeure du Comte Phantomhive:

-...

-...

-Euh...

Les trois domestiques,au pied des escaliers de la salle d'entrée:

Finni:

-Mademoiselle fixe ce mur depuis une demi-heure,peut-être devrions-nous lui offrir nos services!

Bard (faisant rouler sa cigarette d'une main et grattant sa tête de l'autre):

-Bah ouais peut-être...

Maylene(les mains sur les joues,gênée):

-Quand je pense que nous allions lui faire du mal,hier!A la propre cousine du Jeune Maître!

Bard:

-Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait rien fait. Je vous rappelle que cette petite demoiselle a quand même fait tomber la porte de la salle d'entrée,une porte qui n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler « légère » tout de même!

Un ange passa et les trois domestiques se concertèrent silencieusement. Même Finni n'avait jamais fait une telle chose!(Et Dieu sait que Finni en avait fait des choses!). Ensuite,ils se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis le début de leur conversation:

-Pour ne serait-ce qu'ébranler une porte de cette taille,'faut avoir une force colossale,tout de même et là...C'est une gamine de 19 ans à tout casser!C'est quand même suspect...

-Suspect?Firent en cœur Finni et Maylene,intrigués.

-En plus,lorsqu'on allait passer à l'offensive,elle s'apprêtait elle aussi à attaquer,c'est pas comme si elle était sans défense. De nos jours,une femme qui sait se défendre c'est pas si courant que ça...

-Hmmm,acquiescèrent Maylene et Finni.

-...Mais...

-Mais quoi?Demandèrent les deux autres,curieux.

-Notre Jeune Maître l'a accepté ici et elle regarde l'ancien emplacement du portrait de famille du Jeune Maître.

-Ooh...

Puis ils se mirent également à fixer l'emplacement ou plus précisément la trace qu'avait laissé le tableau sur le papier peint.

-Elle semble triste,chuchota Finni,les yeux brillants.

-Mlle Vanessa fait partie de la famille Phantomhive et,comme tout membre d'une famille,il est normal qu'un tel geste l'affecte tant.

Les trois valets sursautèrent violemment. Monsieur Tanaka lui aussi,observait la jeune fille qui était toujours immobile.

Bard:

-Mais...!

Finni:

-Monsieur Tanaka...

Maylene:

-...A quel moment avez-vous...?

-Je compte sur vous pour que Mlle Vanessa se sente comme chez elle ici. Elle a tant vécu...Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Un papillon aussi majestueux qu'il soit,ne vit malheureusement pas plus que neuf mois mes amis.

-Mais que s'est-il passé,Mr Tanaka?Demanda Finni,les yeux encore plus embués. Pourquoi le Jeune maître a été si discret sur l'existence de sa cousine?Pourquoi dites-vous de telles choses?Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

Monsieur Tanaka jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux domestiques qui mourraient de curiosité et regarda la grande horloge se situant sur la gauche,en partant de la porte principale.

_« Pourquoi pas?» _Se dit-il en soupirant intérieurement.

-Tout commença sur le lit de mort du grand-père du Jeune Maître,mes amis. Comte feu Charles Phantomhive...

Ainsi,cette funeste nuit,il avoua à son unique fils sa trahison,l'adultère qu'il avait commis. Lors de l'un de ses voyages d'affaire,après une représentation d'une célèbre et précoce cantatrice Russe répondant au nom d'Helena Alinovitch,sous le charme,il passa une nuit enflammée avec cette dernière. Il décrivit cette jeune femme en ses termes: «_Que Dieu me pardonne mais,cette femme avait une beauté hypnotique. Néanmoins,ce qui me plût en premier chez cette jeune fille-car cette femme était légèrement plus âgée que Mlle Vanessa,18 ans..._

Finni:

-18 ans monsieur Tanaka!C'est horriblement jeune!Hé!Mais vous voulez dire que Mlle Vanessa n'a pas plus de 18 ans!

Bard donna une légère tape derrière la tête de Finni qui gémit de douleur:

-Laisses monsieur Tanaka finir veux-tu?Je te r appelle que sous cette forme,il n'en a pas pour longtemps!

Finni (se frottant douloureusement le crâne en pleurnichant):

-Aieuh,pardon!

Tanaka poursuivit:

-17 ans et quelques mois exactement. Mais je reprends: « _Ce qui me plût en premier chez cette jeune fille ce fut sa voix. Elle avait la voix la plus enchanteresse,la plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Sa beauté n'avait d'égal que sa perspicacité d'enfant. Nous avons longuement parlé. Cette fille ne se laissait pas faire. Ce n'était guère une femme soumise. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait faire et quand elle le voulait. Cette qualité était typiquement enfantine. Mais si attachante.»_ Même lorsqu'il prononça ces mots,les personnes présentes dans la pièce pouvaient ressentir,le surplus d 'émotions dans la voix du Comte.

Comte feu Vincent Phantomhive,le père défunt de notre Jeune Maître-qu'il repose en paix-,écouta sans émettre un seul son. Il écouta attentivement sans ciller,l'horrible confession de son père. Car s'en était une:à l'époque des faits,il n'était qu'un nourrisson qui ne savait que gazouiller. Sa mère elle,était malade,n'ayant pas encore récupéré de sa grossesse difficile. Pour n'importe qui,lui et sa mère étaient des victimes. Et maintenant,sa mère décédée,d'une longue maladie,elle aussi. Il comprenait. Elle savait. Sa pauvre mère avait ainsi vécu avec ce lourd secret et en avait souffert. Serait-ce ce terrible secret qui l'avait lentement consumé?

Pourtant,son visage ne refléta aucunement la colère ou autre sentiment négatif. Il ne faisait qu'écouter. Écouter patiemment. Son père,après avoir pris une grande inspiration,reprit: « _Je sais que mes actes sont répréhensibles,que,mon fils tu me détesteras sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ta vie mais... » _Des larmes emplirent ses yeux et il toussa péniblement. Vincent s'empara de la main de son père,l'intimant de continuer. Ce dernier s'exécuta. « _Après cette nuit,elle retourna en Russie,promise à un riche entrepreneur et moi,je revins près de toi et ta mère,très affaiblie. J'appris par la suite qu'elle fut enceinte. Je ne sus que très longtemps après son mariage que l'enfant qu'elle attendait,était de moi... »_ A cet instant,je sentis bien que Monsieur Vincent s'était crispé. Je n'en dis rien. Il avait seulement voulu que je fusse à ses côtés pour cet instant. Le père du Maître (de Vincent Phantomhive) avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le prêtre voulut qu'il fasse une pause mais ce dernier refusa,sentant sa mort imminente. « _J'en fus bouleversé,je ne sus quoi faire. Après une longue et intense réflexion,je me décidai de reprendre contact avec elle. Lorsque je la revis,elle était plus belle et plus épanouie que jamais. Elle me raconta que son époux avait accepté l'enfant comme le sien et que tout s'était bien passé durant la grossesse. Elle me dit également de ne pas me sentir obligé ou forcé de quoi que ce soit par rapport à cet enfant. Elle me confia par la suite que son époux ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que l'on se revoit. J'avoue que je fus surpris. Outre le fait que son époux fusse au courant de notre aventure et qu'il accepta l'enfant d'un autre,il semblait néanmoins jaloux de moi. Les années étaient passés à une vitesse étourdissante. Lorsque je demandai à Helena s'il avait des raisons d'être jaloux après toutes ces années,elle éluda soigneusement ma question. Ce fut mentir de dire que je ne fus pas content que les sentiments d'Helena étaient restés inchangés envers moi. Sans les prononcer,je compris que je fus son premier et que,même sans la naissance de notre enfant,elle ne m'aurait oublié ou n'aurait pu m'effacer de sa vie et de son cœur. Ensuite,elle me permit de voir une unique fois notre fille. Elle était aussi magnifique qu'un lever de soleil. Elle tituba maladroitement vers moi,du haut de ses trois printemps,son nom:Alicia. Elle me fit promettre de ne plus essayer de la revoir. Avec douleur et regret,je lui fis cette promesse. Elle ne voulait pas que toi et ta mère en souffriez... » _

Le père du maître se tourna vers son fils et serra sa main. Le regard du Maître était voilé de tristesse. Ce fut une scène si triste,mes amis...Car après ces mots:

« _Maintenant mon fils,tu as grandi. Ton fils est maintenant âgé de trois ans. Il fallait que tu le saches. J'ai une dernière requête à te formuler mon fils je...Je veux que vous soyez unis,en...tant que frère et sœur. Je veux que tu retrouves Alicia...j'ai renoncé à ma fille,je ne veux pas que tu renonces à ta sœur ou que tu lui en veuilles..._ »

Le père du Maître s'éteignit,reposant ce si lourd fardeau.

Maylene,Bard,Finni( la bouche en « o »):

-Oooooooooooh!Et ensuite,Et ensuite?

Le Maître s'exécuta,il chercha sa sœur avec son épouse Rachel. Mais...Même sans cette requête,je suis certain que le Maître se serait mis à se recherche,car c'était quelqu'un de bon. Cela prit certes du temps mais,il finit par la retrouver. Dans un petit village au pied de l'Oural. Un endroit très reculé. Je fus également avec eux lorsque le Maître frappa à la porte,son épouse Rachel à ses côtés,tenant le Jeune Maître par la main. Ils avaient fait un long voyage, ils furent confrontés au froid,à des imposteurs et d'autres mauvaises surprises sur leur route. La fatigue se lisait dans le regard du Maître mais la détermination aussi.

Une jeune femme blonde,à peine plus jeune que lui vint ouvrir. Une femme aux même traits que lui,sa sœur Lorsqu'elle le vit,elle se pétrifia un instant comme savant à qui elle avait affaire. Elle s'inclina et les laissa entrer. Ce fut dans une très modeste demeure qu'ils pénétrèrent. Après la mort de son père,Alicia raconta avec un accent très prononcé qu'elle et sa mère avaient découvert de nombreuses dettes de jeu. Après les avoir toutes payées,la fortune familiale fut dilapidée. Et,apprenant que Alicia avait été une enfant adultère,le reste de la famille lui avait tourné le dos. Néanmoins Helena,ayant mis de l'argent de côté,confia le tout à Alicia pour ses fiançailles avec son défunt mari. Elle savait bien qu'elle vivait modestement mais cet style de vie la satisfaisait amplement. Elle avait décidé de vivre au loin pour éviter toute tentation de la ville,et laisser un héritage conséquent à sa fille. Le Maître fut plus que surpris. Sa fille? Au même moment,une fillette de huit ans complètement recouverte de terre,ouvrit la porte,portant des fruits,des légumes,et du pain dans ses bras.

Maladroitement,lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte,tout ce qu'elle portait s'étala sur le sol. La mère voulut l'aider mais elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux. L'épouse du maître s'empressa de lui chercher un verre d'eau tandis que le Maître aida la fillette à ramasser ce qui était tombé sur le sol. La fillette garda les yeux rivés sur le sol,visiblement intimidée par le Comte. Un peu comme l'avait fait sa mère auparavant,lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu. Mère et fille étaient identiques,mais...la mère semblait moins forte que la fille. Au point de vue physique et moral. Il sembla au Comte que c'était la jeune fillette qui s'occupait de tout dans la maison,sa mère ayant une faible constitution. La fillette avait aussi des tâches de rousseur au niveau du nez et des joues mais cela était sans doute normal à son jeune âge. Il parlèrent beaucoup. Alicia était déjà au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé. Dès sa plus tendre enfance,sa mère l'avait tenu au courant de tout. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas osé se faire connaître. La fillette qui se précipitait déjà dans la cuisine pour faire à manger fut arrêtée par sa mère qui la tint par les épaules.

-Je vous présente Vanessa,ma fille.

La Vanessa en question s'inclina à nouveau,écarlate,époussetant maladroitement sa robe tachée de boue. C'était probablement la première fois qu'elle rencontrait des personnes de la noblesse. L'épouse du Maître se rapprocha de Vanessa et s'agenouilla à son niveau. Elle lui sourit,se présenta elle,ainsi que son époux.

-Tu es très jolie,fit-elle en ôtant sa broche et en lui la mettant dans les cheveux pour les relever. Vanessa fut très surprise,sourit à son tour et s'inclina à nouveau.

-Je suis désolée mais,elle ne parle pas anglais. Mon époux qui était un soldat anglais,m'avait déjà appris quelques notions mais...

Vanessa tourna la tête vers la petite tête brune qui dépassait de derrière le Maître.

-Oh...

Son père s'accroupit à sa hauteur,lui demanda de ne pas avoir peur puis,il l'accompagna près de la fillette,encore plus intriguée.

-Je te présente ta cousine,Vanessa. Vanessa,voici Ciel.

-Ci...Ciel...?Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Vincent sourit:

-Oui,c'est ça.

La jeune fille n'osa pas faire un geste. Finalement,ce fut Ciel qui sortit de derrière son père pour se planter devant la jeune fille,incertain et hésitant,les yeux rivés sur la petite blonde.

-Ciel. Fit-elle avec plus d'assurance.

L'enfant leva la tête à la prononciation de son nom et se rapprocha un peu plus. Il lui sourit. Ce qui n'était guère son habitude car,étant petit,le Jeune Maître était très timide et ne parlait guère à des étrangers. Ils s'entendirent bien même si cela prit un certain temps.

Le Maître et Alicia s'entendirent vraiment bien,cela même avec la barrière des langues et les frontières. Deux longues et heureuses années passèrent. Puis un jour Alicia,étant malade depuis le décès de son mari ne put supporter l'hiver rude de la Russie cette année-là. Ce fut très dur,notamment pour le Maître qui venait de retrouver sa sœur mais surtout pour Vanessa qui se retrouvait seule,sans repères car je vous le rappelle la petite ne parlait pas couramment l'anglais. Le Maître et sa femme accueillirent Vanessa chez eux. Mais ce ne fut guère de tout repos:après le décès de sa mère,la fillette devint amère. Elle ne voulait plus prendre les cours d'adaptation d'anglais,s'enfermait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre et montait sur le toit,bien que cela fusse interdit car jugé trop dangereux. Mais,le temps referme les blessures,grâce au Jeune Maître et à sa famille,elle changea et ne garda pas cette tristesse en elle. Elle n'était plus seule.

La situation devint plus agréable mais,nous parlons en années. Étant une fillette débrouillarde et très pieuse,elle se rendait tous les dimanches à la messe avec Madame Red qui se mit à l'apprécier de plus en plus. Elle lui offrait toutes sortes de robes,de poupées de porcelaines et de parures. Mais il fut rare que Vanessa accepte de tels présents. Elle refusait que l'on fasse son lit pour elle ou que l'on nettoie sa chambre. Cela,elle tenait à le faire seule. Bien qu'elle assimila les règles de bienséance et l'anglais avec une vitesse déconcertante,elle ne supportait pas d'avoir des domestiques et n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Elle voulait participer aux tâches ménagères et à l'élaboration des différents repas de la journée. Le Comte trouvait cela touchant. Il n'avait pas pour but de changer la nature de Vanessa et...Vu comment c'était parti,cela aurait été perdu d'avance.

Le temps passait et passait. Au quinzième anniversaire de Vanessa,ils prirent la décision de l'adopter. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre la place de ses parents,ils voulaient juste qu'elle sache qu'elle avait une famille et qu'elle ne serait jamais seule. Néanmoins,avant de pouvoir officialiser tout cela,il y eut le terrible incendie que nous connaissons tous...

-Vous...Voulez dire...Commença Maylene,balbutiante.

-Qu'elle y était?Balbutia Finni,choqué.

Monsieur Tanaka acquiesça tristement puis se dégonfla soudainement comme à son habitude. Retour à la version chibi de monsieur Tanaka.

-Très intéressant. Fit une voix familière dans leur dos.

Une voix qui les saisirent d'effroi.

-Sé...Sébastian!Firent les trois compères.

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment d'écouter de telles histoires?Fit-il un sourire factice dont il avait le secret « le calme avant la tempête ». Il me semble que je vous avais assigné des tâches alors...Au travail!

-Oui!

Les domestiques se mirent à courir dans tous les sens,se bousculant les uns les autres afin de retrouver au plus vite leurs postes respectifs. Sébastian soupira regardant sa montre,puis au sommet de la première rangée d'escalier. Vanessa ne regardait plus fixement le tableau,elle était clairement en train de le dévisager.

Puis-je dire qu'un...Ange passa...?N'importe quel individu normal qui avait vu la scène ou était simplement présent aurait pensé que Vanessa observait de manière complètement neutre et désinvolte Sébastian mais,voilà. Il n'y avait _aucun_ individu normal dans la pièce. Du moins,pour l'instant...Il y avait quelque chose derrière ce regard à première vue neutre. La jeune fille ne le regardait pas comme si elle voulait lui sauter dessus mais juste comme si elle voulait effacer sa carcasse de la surface de la terre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'en n'avait pas l'habitude mais,venant d'une fille aussi jeune...

« _My,Charmant. »_Songea Sébastian,ironique.

Vanessa poussa un long soupir et descendit lentement les escaliers avant de s'arrêter quelques marches devant le majordome,ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il y eut un silence puis la blonde dodelina de la tête puis finit par dire:

-Hmm,Sébastian c'est ça?

Avant de soupirer à nouveau et de descendre le reste des marches. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au même niveau,Sébastian eut l'impression de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation d'oppression et de menace qu'il avait déjà senti auparavant. Sans aucune hésitation,le valet pouvait affirmer que cela provenait de la jeune fille-aux cheveux couleur miel doré sentant la fleur d'oranger-qui venait de passer à côté de lui. Venait de lui déclarer la...guerre? _Les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient restées closes,elle ne l'avait pas dit avec des mots pourtant, le message était clairement passé. _Lorsqu'elle eut passé la porte,son nez frétilla un instant puis,un sourire en coin,il ajouta un « C'est ainsi... » amusé avant de reprendre ses activités habituelles de majordome.

V_oilà!C'est pas le chapitre que je préfère. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir tout dit...On verra bien. Prochain chapitre:je ne sais pas quand,je ne sais pas comment mais..._


	6. Observations

_**Auteur:Cassouminette**__  
__**Pairing:SébastianXOC**__  
__**Rating:Ben T**__  
__**Résumé:J'en fais plus...**__  
__**Disclaimer:Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas,il appartiennent à Yana Toboso.**_

_**Note:J'ai vu la fin de la saison deux...**_

_**Sans spoiler (ça se dit comme ça!),c'est une fin assez surprenante genre « ah mais ça alors,je ne m'y attendais pas du tout! » mais c'est parfait pour la suite de ma fiction. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux!**_

_**Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes,désolée pour le chapitre court,merci pour les coms,les ajouts eeeeeeeeeeeeet...j'em***** la terminale S!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**5:Observations**_

...

_**« Observation:Action de regarder avec attention les êtres,les choses,les événements. »**_

...

_**Cahier d'observations,jour I:**_

« _Aujourd'hui,pour le petit déjeuner,cette créature maléfique m'a fait des brioches et du pain perdu. C'était excellent mais j'espère qu'il ne croit pas pouvoir me tromper avec ces délicieux mets crémeux et fondants,qu'il confectionne non mais!Le thé à la fraise des bois était quand même exquis,surtout pour mon palais si délicat!_

_*XoXo Vanessa* »_

Afin de noter tout ce qui lui paraissait suspect,Vanessa prit le décision de commencer un cahier où elle inscrirait tout ce qui lui mettait la puce à l'oreille. Cependant,il lui semblait qu'elle se détournait parfois de son véritable objectif:

« _Il est d'une perfection anormale!Vraiment,je n'ai jamais vu un majordome aussi attrayant!Il a réussi à duper tous les domestiques même Mr Tanaka!Au fait,lorsque je dis attrayant,je dis ça en parlant de sa perfection que j'ai trouvé surnaturelle et suspecte et non de la finesse ardente de son visage et de ses prunelles caramel/chocolat bien sûr..._

* XoXo Vanessa(faisant preuve d'objectivité?)* »

Oui,parfois:

_**Cahier d'observations,jour I:**_

« _C'est fou comme ces domestiques sont incompétents!Je ne comprends pas comment Ciel,une personne qui a toujours été soucieuse de la perfection a pu les engager!C'est la énième explosion que j'entends depuis ce matin,le jardin est dans un état déplorable,et les si belles porcelaines de la famille Phantomhive sont à l'heure où j'écris réduits à l'état de puzzle. Par contre,en ce qui concerne les combats,c'est autre chose. Et je suis vraiment bien placée pour en parler!_

*XoXo Vanessa* »

Oui,Vanessa était parfois vraiment distraite,mais elle ne perdait jamais son objectif de vue.

_**Cahier d'observations,jour I:**_

« _Il m'a fallu trouver une bonne explication pour expliquer le fait que j'ai pu,du haut de mes 55 kilos et de mon mètre soixante-deux,faire tomber une porte qui pouvait faire facilement le quadruple de mon poids. Lorsque j'ai dit à Ciel que j'avais certaines prédispositions du fait que j'avais de la famille qui faisait du sumo,il a froncé un sourcil et est retourné à ses occupations. Son majordome,lui,n'a rien dit mais,il était évident qu'il n'en pensait pas moins,cette erreur de la nature!Je n 'aime pas la façon qu'il a de me regarder. Ce regard a quelque chose de très malsain...Non mais vraiment!_

_*XoXo Vanessa* »_

Au bout d'un moment,ses écrits ressemblaient plus aux états d'âme d'une adolescente problématique plutôt qu'à un rapport détaillé de surveillance:

_**Cahier d'observations,jour III:**_

« _Hier,j'ai demandé à Ciel pour quelle raison il portait un stupide cache-oeil. __Il n'a rien répondu et s'est contenté de me regarder bizarrement. Comme s'il parlait avec une gamine de 8 ans. Je n'aime pas ce regard. Il faudrait qu'il se rappelle que j'ai cinq ans de plus que lui! Non mais c'est quoi ce cache-oeil!Étant un homme d'affaire,peut-être qu'il faisait cela pour effrayer ses adversaires,ou les pirates ou...Les pirates...Intéressant...Hypothèse à approfondir..._

_*XoXo Vanessa(sur une piste sérieuse)* »_

Il lui arrivait vraiment de décrocher mais pas pour longtemps:

_**Cahier d'observations,jour XII:**_

« _Argh,j'en ai assez!Ce majordome est irréprochable!Et cette manière __qu'il a de me tirer ma chaise pour que je m'assieds..Il cache quelque chose et...Ciel aussi. Quand je le regarde,je sens qu'il a parfois envie de fuir mon regard même s'il le soutient. Ayant un don d'empathie,je sens clairement qu'il n'est pas honnête envers moi!Plus je me rapproche de la vérité,plus je prie pour que cela ne soit pas vrai,que mes hypothèses soient fausses._

_* XoXo Vanessa (triste et effrayée par ses découvertes )*»_

Et quelques anecdotes douteuses:

_**Cahier d'observations,jour XXII:**_

_« J'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher Duchesse. Elle ne peut rester sous la forme d'un chaton que pendant une durée limitée. Ensuite,il lui faut manger énormément de viande afin de faire des réserves et de pouvoir redevenir une petite boule de poil. C'est pour cela qu'un petit voleur de viande s'est fait connaître dans le manoir. Maintenant,ils gardent la viande sous clé. Hier soir,je suis allée dans la cuisine avec la « grande » Duchesse (la tigresse) et je lui ai donné toute la viande que j'ai trouvé et elle s'est retransformée juste avant que Sébastian n'entre dans la cuisine. J'ai pu la cacher sous ma robe de chambre mais,j'ai eu l'étrange impression que ce fichu majordome avait volontairement laissé la porte de la petite pièce où il conserve la viande ouverte. Cela est vraiment étrange. Se douterait-il de quelque chose? Sans doute. Lorsque j'ai prétendu que je ne parvenais pas à dormir et que j'étais venue prendre un verre de lait,il a du indubitablement entendre le miaulement qui s'est échappé de sous ma robe de chambre. Je n'aime décidément pas __ce__ regard combiné à __ce__ sourire._

_*XoXo Vanessa (troublée? )* »_

Au bout d'un moment (un mois),sachant que ce fichu majordome ne ferait rien pour se discréditer ou se faire avoir,Vanessa sut qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix:

**Cahier d'observation,jour XXXI:**

_« Bien,comme il ne veut pas se décider à agir,il est temps que ce soit moi qui agisse. Demain,je passe aux choses sérieuses!_

_*XoXo Vanessa (décidée)* _»


	7. Provocation

**Note:Chapitre 7,merci de me suivre et bonne lecture!**

_**6:Provocation**_

…

_**« Provocation:Action de provoquer quelqu'un,de l'inciter à commettre des actes répréhensibles »**_

…

Un autre jour commençait,un autre jour où le soleil se leva,rayonnant. Vanessa détestait cette luminosité soudaine et matinale. Pourtant avant,elle aimait se lever avant tout le monde afin d'admirer les premiers joyaux de lumière de l'astre de vie. D'ailleurs,maintenant,tout ce qui appartenait à la lumière ne produisait en elle que de l'aversion pure et dure et de l'indifférence au mieux. Cette pensée lui fit doucement frémir. Elle n'aimait pas ça et voulait l'ignorer mais,sa partie démoniaque prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur...

-Mademoiselle,il est temps de se réveiller...

La voix angélique de la créature démoniaque qui servait de majordome dans cette demeure la tira de ses pensées.Elle se recouvrit péniblement le visage avec sa couverture et siffla lorsqu'elle reçut la lueur aveuglante du matin en pleine face. Ses prunelles s'étaient légèrement changés en un rouge sang,elle pria pour que le valet Phantomhive n'ait rien vu mais...Elle entendit un petit rire. Voilà qu'il se mettait à rire celui-là...

-Allons mademoiselle,vous ne comptez tout de même pas rester...

-Et si je voulais rester couchée toute ma vie,Majordome,qu'est-ce que cela changerait à ma destinée?Tu peux me le dire?

En prononçant ces mots-qui étaient d'ailleurs sortis tout seul par Dieu sait quelle raison-elle s'était brutalement redressée. Se rendant compte de son geste assez soudain et de ses mots assez suspects,elle se laissa tomber sur son lit à baldaquin et tourna le dos au majordome se giflant mentalement et marmonnant contre elle même,attendant une remarque cinglante de la part du prénommé Sébastian. Pourtant,il y eut un silence puis:

-Vous m'en demandez beaucoup mademoiselle. Après tout,je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome...

Dire que Vanessa fut surprise de sa réponse-même si cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire certes-ne fut qu'un euphémisme. Mais c'était plutôt le ton qu'il avait pris qui était...Etrange.

« _Note à moi-même:écrire sur le cahier d'observation le fait qu'il prononce toujours cette phrase à caractère-sûrement-subliminale... »_

La jeune blonde toussota nerveusement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle grille sa couverture!Même si elle ne croyait pas vraiment que Ciel avait cru à toutes les inepties qu'elle lui avait pondu...

-Hum,pardon je...

Ça avait vraiment du mal à sortir...mais vraiment...

-Laisses tomber.

Pourquoi devrait-elle demander pardon à un majordome?La jeune fille se leva et lorsque le majordome fit mine de s'incliner afin d'ôter les draps,un ronronnement se fit entendre et des légers remous sous les couvertures,elle fit un vol plané et se posta à genoux sur le lit,à l'endroit même où le valet se trouvait,face à lui. Sébastian leva à peine un sourcil.

-Hum,je vais m'en charger. Je n'aime pas que l'on touche à mes affaires,fit-elle froidement mais une grosse goutte derrière la tête,regardant dans le vide.

Bon sang,Chibi Duchesse s'affolait au dessous du postérieur de Vanessa. Ciel était allergique aux chats. S'il découvrait qu'elle possédait un chat au manoir. Dieu du ciel,ça chatouille,hi hi hi...

-Bien,se contenta-t-il de dire,avant de jeter un coup d'oeil surpris et intéressé à son entrecuisse dénudé. Oh...!

Vanessa tourna au rouge cramoisi et commença à s'affoler,furieuse et gênée:

-Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça!Espèce de perv...

-Meow?

Une petite tête poilue émergea de sous les draps. Elle se faufila maladroitement entre les cuisses de la blonde qui arrêta de gesticuler,réalisant la stupidité de son comportement. Elle regarda le majordome dont le visage s'était subitement figé.

-Oh oh.

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas,Vanessa prit le chat qui s'apprêtait à tomber du lit.

-Je vais t'expliquer Majordome,je...

-Magnifique...

-Hein!

Le valet noir s'empara du chaton sans demander quoi que ce soit à la jeune fille,éberluée.

-Cela fait bien une éternité que je n'ai vu une telle espèce...

-Que...Quoi?

Le majordome se mit à analyser,sur tous les angles,le chaton qui-au grand étonnement de Vanessa-se laissa faire et appréciait les caresses de Sébastian en ronronnant et se tortillant de plaisir. On aurait même dit que cette créature du mal avait les yeux qui brillaient. C'était gênant,mais touchant,mais gênant.

-Euh.

Voyant que la jeune fille le regardait bizarrement (oui,plus que d'habitude),il se reprit et se releva,rendant le chaton encore étourdi de tant d'attention à son encontre.

-Pardonnez-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais...Cette créature est parfaite,sublime et...

-Hum alors tu...Ne diras rien à Ciel...?

Le majordome passa de la surprise à un regard troublant (mais oui,le regard combiné au sourire!) :

-Seriez-vous en train de me demander de l'aide mademoiselle..?

-Pas le moins du monde!Je...!

-Oui...?

Vanessa avait conscience qu'elle était clouée au mur,forcée de demander à son ennemi numéro un après les légumes de l'aider à cacher l'existence de ce félin à Ciel qui ne supporterait même pas d'en entendre le miaulement. Bien,alors elle sera obligée de s'incliner. Mais ce n'était que partie remise!Elle marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents.

-Excusez-moi?Commenta Sébastian,avec ce sourire détestable au visage.

Elle répéta un peu plus fort mais ce ne fut guère suffisant (aux yeux du majordome bien sûr...)

-Vous dites?Fit-il en dodelinant plusieurs fois de la tête,inclina doucement sa tête afin de mieux entendre. Enfin,soit disant.

-Grmmbl...

-Je suis navré je...

-Gardes le secret,majordome!C'est tout ce que je te demande,gniak!

Elle attrapa le chaton et s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau avant de fermer violemment la porte. Le majordome resta un instant à regarder la porte close puis porta sa main à son menton,soucieux. Cet animal...Ce n'était pas un félin comme les autres. L'aura d'un animal lambda était ridicule par rapport à cette aura majestueuse,presque surnaturelle. Et puis cette gamine...Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis balaya la salle du regard:mis à part le lit défait,la chambre était nickel. Bien,elle ne posera pas de problème enfin...A ce niveau là du moins...Il soupira puis sortit dans la pièce.

Lorsque Vanessa entendit la porte se refermer,elle se permit un gros soupir.

-Ça suffit!Fini de jouer!Je vais passer aux choses sérieuses!Je...

-Meow!

Elle s'interrompit. Chibi Duchesse semblant la regarder avec un intérêt certain. Tiens...Avec le recul,Duchesse ayant un caractère de cochon au réveil,et étant à l'ordinaire malveillante et très agressive avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Surtout les démons...Or avec lui,elle s'est comportée d'une manière extrêmement familière. Encore un mystère à résoudre,ça fait un peu beaucoup là. Il faudra qu'elle en parle avec Bastien lorsqu'elle le pourra...

-Ca suffit!Vraiment!Je passe aux choses sérieuses là!

_Un peu plus tard dans la journée:_

-Ah,il fait bon!Soupira Vanessa en se laissant aller sur son siège,la tête en arrière,contemplant ce ciel de Londres,si rarement clair.

Ciel se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement avant d'ingurgiter une gorgée de thé. Plus loin,Finni transportait les quelques dizaines de statues que Sébastian avait commandés pour la décoration de la cour extérieure. Vanessa trouva là,une bonne occasion de poser des questions intéressantes:

-Finni est jeune. Et pourtant si fort! Qu'est-ce que tu lui donnes à manger ici? C'est incroyable,non...Je n'en reviens pas!D'où il vient d'ailleurs...?

Sébastian,qui servait le gâteau,ne soufflait mot. Le cousin en question soupira et,avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose,Maylene accourut essoufflée en criant des « Jeune Maître,Jeune Maître! ».

-Qu'y a-t-il Maylene?

-C'est que...Sir Mournmouth est arrivé!Vous savez,votre conseiller à l'étranger!

-Et que veut-il?Demanda le Comte en déposant la cuillère qu'il tenait,légèrement irrité par la venue inopinée de cet individu.

-Il veut vous parler!Il dit que c'est très important!

Ciel soupira et se leva.

-Dis lui que j'arrive. Sébastian?

-Monsieur?

-Restes ici et surveilles Finni. Je reviens.

-Bien,monsieur.

Puis il tourna les talons et traversa la grande allée principale afin de se rendre dans le manoir imposant. Lorsqu'il eut franchi l'immensité de la porte de derrière,Vanessa et Sébastian se retrouvèrent seuls...Enfin,il y avait Finni mais bon!Le majordome nettoya rapidement des miettes de gâteau qui s'étaient insinuées sous ses gants puis entreprit de débarrasser la tasse de Vanessa. Cette dernière choisit cet instant pour prendre rapidement sa tasse et la porter à ses lèvres,pour la première fois depuis le début de la collation.

-Je n'ai pas fini,marmonna-t-elle une lueur malfaisante et sournoise dans ses prunelles à première vue si innocentes.

Le domestique soupira et se redressa.

-Pardonnez-moi.

Un ange (?) passa. Vanessa prise d'une soudaine envie de marcher,sauta sur ses deux pieds.

-Mademoiselle?

-J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes,fit-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas lent mais assuré. Je connais la maison,je ne me perdrais pas.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin pour ne pas être vue par Sébastian,elle sautilla vers Finni qui portait sans réelle difficulté une statue antique grecque.

-Bonjour Finni!

Ce dernier sursauta,ne s'attendant guère à converser avec la cousine Phantomhive.

-Oh,mademoiselle Vanessa vous...Avez besoin de quelque chose?

-Euh non merci...

Vanessa s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle changea d'avis:

-Euh,en fait...maintenant que tu me le demandes...

Sébastian balayait rapidement la cour du regard,se demandant encore ce que mijotait la cousine Phantomhive lorsqu'il la vit arrivée,sautillante contente. Au même moment Ciel,qui avait sans doute mis fin à son entretien (Ciel n'aimait pas travailler le mercredi après midi) car il traînait en longueur,arriva au niveau de Sébastian. La jeune fille qui aperçut son cousin,se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens en lui faisait des signes de la main. Le destinataire soupira,se demandant à son tour quand sa cousine se décidera t-elle à grandir. Voulant faire un joli bouquet,Vanessa s'accroupit et commença à cueillir des marguerites et des coquelicots sauvages en chantonnant. Soudain,sorti de nulle part,une statue devant peser dans les 2 tonnes et demi s'envola et menaça de tomber sur l'innocente petite cousine qui cueillait innocemment des fleurs. Ciel,qui s'aperçut tout de suite de cela,se tourna vers Sébastian.

-Sébastian,sauves-la!S'écria le Comte.

Le majordome ne fit rien. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

-Sébastian!Cria de plus belle Ciel à en perdre haleine. C'est un ordre,tu m'entends!

La jeune blonde qui ne fit rien pour éviter la masse imposante qui s'apprêtait à tomber sur sa personne. Elle fut violemment projetée au sol par la puissance de l'impact. Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Un épais nuage de poussière se leva,maintenant un voile de mystère sur les événements et ce qu'il en était. Lorsqu'elle Vanessa rouvrit les yeux,elle se rendit compte que Sébastian s'était interposé entre elle et la statue et l'avait protégé.

-Finement joué,fit-il calmement en fixant la jeune fille qui vérifiait si elle ne s'était rien cassé.

-Pardon?Demanda-t-elle d'une voix cristalline et innocente qui ne reflétait en rien la réalité.

-Vous auriez pu facilement l'éviter.

C'était une affirmation. La blonde fit une moue boudeuse.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles Majordome. Il aurait été impossible à un être humain à éviter une telle chose. Par contre toi...

-Vanessa!

Le Comte se précipita aussi vite qu'il le put vers le lieu de l'accident. Sébastian poussa un soupir et se releva ainsi que la jeune fille qui rejeta évidemment son aide.

-Vanessa,tu vas bien?

La concernée eut une violente quinte de toux à cause de la poussière des débris.

-Je serais curieuse de savoir en quelle matière est fait ton majordome Ciel...Il sort vraiment de l'ordinaire.

-Hum oui,rentrons. Il faut appeler le docteur pour voir si tout va bien .

Elle jeta un regard au majordome avant de lancer:

-Je suis impressionnée!C'est la première fois que je vois un...être humain si...résistant!

Ciel se souvint de l'existence de Sébastian et le gifla sans cérémonie:

-Pourquoi as-tu tant attendu pour la sauver!Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris?

Le valet noir fronça un sourcil en croisant la mine faussement interloquée de la cousine qui posa une main sur l'épaule de Ciel, « sainte- nitouchement »:

-Ne l'incrimines pas Ciel!Aucune personne...Normalement constituée n'aurait pu agir au quart de tour enfin!Et puis,l'important c'est que personne ne soit blessé,non!

Un peu plus,et on pouvait apercevoir une auréole au dessus de sa tête considéra la jeune fille avant d'ajouter:

-Soit,rentrons.

Il ouvrit la marche. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin:

-« L'important c'est que personne ne soit blessé »...Mes compliments mademoiselle Smith,il semblerait que vos talents d'actrices ne soient plus à prouver.

-Hmmm?Aurais-tu avalé trop de poussière majordome?Je ne comprends toujours pas un mot de ce que tu dis...

La jeune fille jaugea le valet Phantomhive avant de lui donner son dos,puis ajouta:

-Sur ce,Majordome...Je crois que tu as du travail...

Avant de sautiller joyeusement entre les débris de la statue et de se mettre à fredonner. Malgré tous les événements,Sébastian ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ces prochains jours seraient intéressants...

-Vraiment _très _intéressants...Murmura-t-il.

-Quoi?

_« Hein? »_

Finni était en train de le fixer,se demandant vraiment à qui il parlait.

_« Tiens,je l'avais oublié celui-là... »_

-Je disais que tu devais te dépêcher de nettoyer tout le désordre que tu as causé par ton incompétence.

-Ah...Bon?

Sébastian lui lança un de ses regards appuyés et sévères alors il s'empressa de commencer la tâche demandée. Le majordome s'en alla pendant que le jeune blondinet triait le corps de la malheureuse statuette.

-Il me semble que Sébastian a prononcé moins de mots la première fois que la deuxième...

…..

….

…

..

.

-Ben...Tant pis!Ca doit être moi qui me suis trompé!Sourit-il d'un air benêt avant de reprendre son travail de bon coeur.


	8. Révélation

_**Notes:**Bonne lecture!Rebondissements!_

_**7:Révélation**_

_**« Révélation:Divulgation,aveu,confidence.**_

_**Découverte soudaine d'une réalité »**_

…_**  
...**_

Les jours passaient sans se ressembler et Vanessa ne trouvait aucune piste sérieuse. Pourtant,elle avait l'impression que la vérité se trouvant devant elle et qu'elle était si évidente qu'elle n'y pensait peut-être pas. La jeune blonde commençait vraiment à désespérer. Il aurait été si simple de lui demander mais Vanessa avait la désagréable impression que son cousin se noyait dans le mensonge. _« Pauvre pêcheur »_soupira Vanessa en se promenant aux alentours de la demeure Phantomhive. _« D'une autre part,en matière d'honnêteté,je suis quand même à plaindre!_ ». Lorsqu'une légère brise passa,Vanessa fut tirée de ses pensées par une agréable odeur. Surprise,elle leva la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait une allée fleurie de toutes parts. Lorsqu'une seconde brise passa,Vanessa fut bouleversée par un tourbillon de senteurs exquises. Toutes ces fleurs dégageaient une effluve singulière,propre à son caractère,au message qu'elles voulaient transmettre. Sa mère lui avait appris cela. _« Elle possédait un jardin fleuri qui était certes modeste mais elle en était fière. »_.

Le jardin ici présent était dominé par des roses,cela en allait de soi. Après tout,Ciel adorait ces fleurs.

-Ces roses sont magnifiques,fit Vanessa,le souffle coupé,émerveillée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un tel jardin dans la propriété. Était-ce Sébastian qui...?

-Il n'en peut être autrement puisque Monsieur m'en a donné l'ordre...

Vanessa ne fut même pas surprise. Quand on parle du loup,on en voit la queue...Lorsqu'elle se retourna,elle vit Sébastian,un tablier légèrement tâché de terre,une paire de ciseau,la fixant comme si de rien était.

-Dans toute l'immensité de cette demeure,il fallait que tu trouves à cet endroit précis,Sébastian!

Le principal concerné sourit énigmatiquement puis s'affaira auprès de ses fleurs. Il commença à tailler un rosier qui commençait à prendre trop d'ampleur. Vanessa s'approcha sans un bruit de l'arbuste en question. Lorsqu'elle en tendit la main pour cueillir une rose,le majordome tapa machinalement sa main,membre qu'elle reprit et qu'elle frotta rapidement en grimaçant.

-Maieuh...

-Veuillez toucher avec vos yeux je vous prie,fit le valet en ne décrochant pas son regard de son activité.

Vanessa poussa un grognement et croisa les bras. Voyant que la jeune fille restait là sans rien faire,le domestique finit par lever les yeux de son travail.

-Mademoiselle?  
-Sébastian,je veux cette rose.

Puis elle désigna celle du sommet,celle qui,par une étrange coïncidence était celle dont Sébastian était le plus fier.

-Non.

-Pardon?

Un ange passa.

-Tu n'es qu'un domestique. Tu n'as pas à me refuser quoi que ce soit,tu m'entends!Je veux cette rose!

C'était la première fois qu'elle se conduisait de manière si capricieuse,enfin avec Sébastian. Elle voulait le voir réagir. Mais elle perdait visiblement patience car elle voulait _vraiment_ cette rose. Le majordome lui,n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Ce dernier se contenta de se lever,face à Vanessa qui se rendit compte qu'il la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

-Je crains que cela ne soit possible.

-Je suis en quelque sorte ta maîtresse non!Alors obéis-m...

-Hmm,permettez-moi une rectification. Vous êtes ici en tant qu'invité. Alors en tant que tel,vous avez le devoir de respecter les règles de cette maison et vous n'avez aucune autorité dans ce domaine.

Vanessa voulut dire quelque chose mais sa bouche laissa sortir un « hh » hébétée. Là,il n'avait pas tort. Sans prononcer un mot,elle vit volte face et s'en alla,gênée.

-Il m'a bien eue cette fois-ci mais...Ce n'est que partie remise (encore une fois)! Je l'aurai un jour,je l'aurai!

-Tu parles de la rose ou du majordome...?

Surprise,la blonde leva la tête en direction d'un arbre où elle avait entendu les paroles. Elle trouva sur une des hautes branches du feuillu un ange tout de blanc vêtu la fixant avec un air sournois.

-Bastien!s'écria notre héroïne avant de sauter de branches en branche afin d'arriver à la hauteur de son compagnon de route.

-Bastien...Pourquoi m'as-tu nommé ainsi?J'aurais réellement opté pour un nom comme Charles ou Edward...

-Tu sais bien que c'est en l'honneur du chien de Ciel!

-Il me semblait que cet animal s'appelait Sebastian,non?

-Effectivement mais,à l'époque,je ne savais pas prononcer ce nom. Et puis arrêtes de te plaindre tu veux?Tu aurais pu t'appeler Sebastian comme l'immonde créature ou Fino!

L'ange tomba des nues:

-Tu voulais m'appeler Fino?Mais c'est d'une horreur...!

-Bon,revenons à nos affaires. Où étais-tu durant tout ce temps?

-Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas entièrement dévoué à toi. J'avais des choses urgentes à régler...

-Ah oui,lesquels?

-Les affaires angéliques qui ne te regardent en aucun cas!Au fait,Duchesse va bien?

-Elle va bien. Arrêtes.

- « Arrêtes » quoi?

-Tu me prends de haut.

-Bien sûr que non!

-Bien sûr que si. Je déteste ça. Excuses-toi.

-En aucune façon je n'ai à...

-J'imagine que tu as fais quelques recherches non?

-Hum,en effet.

-Qu'ont-elles donné?

-Eh bien...

Bastien sembla hésiter puis sortit un calepin.

-Selon les indices collectés...Il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité.

-Ah oui?Laquelle?

Il parut clairement à Vanessa que les prochains mots de Bastien ne lui plairaient pas beaucoup.

-_Ciel Phantomhive est lié par un contrat de type 1.5 avec le démon Sébastian Michaelis._

Vanessa avala de travers:

-Un...Un démon?Qu'est ce qu'un contrat de...type 1.5?

Bastien fronça les sourcil,il aurait voulu lui épargner cela mais...Elle devait savoir la vérité.

-En clair « le démon s'engage à exaucer tous les souhaits de son maître,et à jamais quitter son maître,jusqu'à atteindre un certain objectif »

La gorge de la Vanessa se noua douloureusement:

-Et...ensuite?

Elle le savait au fond d'elle mais elle espérait se tromper.

-Après cela le..._Le démon s'emparera de l'âme de l'humain concerné par le pacte._

La blonde tomba sur les genoux,choquée:

-Qu...Quoi?Pourquoi Ciel aurait-il...?

Puis elle se souvint de ses paroles.

_« J'ai également réussi à m'enfuir,grâce à une aide...Extérieure. » _

_« -Le jour de l'incendie...Aucun de nous n'aurait dû survivre. »_

-Et puis ce cache-oeil...Poursuivit l'ange. Se pourrait-il que...?

-Ca suffit,soupira t-elle. Je rentre.

-Oui mais,ne dis rien à Ciel,il ne faut pas qu'il sâche que tu es au courant!

-Je...Oui,fit-elle en descendant de l'arbre,l'air sombre.

Bastien s'inquiétait. Elle était si bouleversée. Il espérait qu'elle allait se reprendre car cela pourrait lui être fatale si elle ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments.

-Pff...Ah,ces humains,murmura t-il avant de prendre son envol.

Lorsque Vanessa arriva dans le bureau de Ciel,ce dernier mettait son manteau,son valet le plus fidèle lui tendant sa canne.

-Tu pars?Demanda-t-elle.

-Oh,oui,fit le Comte en arrangeant ses manches. Une affaire importante qui ne peut attendre.

-Je peux venir?

Ciel considéra sa cousine avant de dire:

-Non. C'est trop dangereux. Restes-ici.

-Je...Bien...

Elle n'insista pas. Elle regarda pensivement dans le vide,le coeur gros. Le Majordome leva la tête observant la jeune fille,puis se rendit devant la porte de la pièce afin de l'ouvrir. Lorsque cela fut fait,Ciel se dépêcha et,lorsqu'il passa près de sa cousine qui se tenait près de la porte,il croisa son regard. Il s'arrêta.

-Jeune Maître?

La voix de Sebastian le tira de ses pensées. Vanessa détourna la tête.

-Allons-y.

Ce regard...Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Un regard qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois:_lors des funérailles de la mort de la mère de Vanessa. _Pourquoi...Pourquoi lui renvoyer ce _regard là _à cet_ instant là...?_

_-_Monsieur?

-Qu'y a t-il Sebastian?

-Votre...Cousine est...Moins immature que vous ne le croyez...

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela?

_-_Pour rien Monsieur. Nous arrivons à destination.

Arrivés,ils sortirent de la calèche puis Ciel balaya l'endroit du regard. Un paysage désolé et vraiment répugnant. Des rats plus gros qu'une main se promenaient sur le corps de malheureux qui dormaient à même le sol. Il sembla même à Ciel que certains des corps allongés étaient sans vie. L'odeur de la Mort et de la pestilence prenait à la gorge et rendait l'air irrespirable d'ailleurs,le Comte sortit un mouchoir et cacha son nez.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ici Sebastian?

-Il n'y a malheureusement pas d'erreurs Monsieur. Ce village était l'un des plus riches du fait de ses ressources agricoles et souterraines. Malheureusement,une série de pillages et de guerres civiles plus tard...Voilà le majestu...Hum,je veux dire,ce terrible spectacle de désolation. La Reine souffre de voir une partie d'elle souffrir à ce point,donc...

-Elle m'a demandé d'_éliminer tous ces villageois._

-Bien entendu. Vous devez également rayer ce village de la carte .

-Des moyens bien radicaux,non?

-Mm,la Reine a déjà tout essayé,Jeune maître. Choisir un dirigeant,donner des subventions,placer l'armée aux portes du village mais rien n'y fit. De plus,avant cela...Un médecin vient s'approvisionner en organes dans ce village...

-Il est évident que dans ce trou perdu,personne ne leur viendrait en aide...

-Oui. Votre Reine vous demande donc de l'identifier et de le livrer aux autorités.

-C'est ça limier de la Reine?Tu fais le sale boulot et j'espère que tu es bien rémunéré!

-Hein?Où est-ce que...

-Je suis là!

Il regarda derrière lui et aperçut sa cousine adossée à un vieux réverbère qui n'éclairait pas grand chose.

-Dd...Vanessa que fais-tu ici?Comment es-tu arrivée ici?

Il était furieux. C'était sûr. Elle sautilla près de lui,et couina lorsqu'un rat courut devant elle.

-Je m'ennuyais et je voulais voir ce que tu faisais.

-Tu t...

-Calmes-toi Ciel!

-C...Comment veux-tu que...?

-Je suis désolée! Tu es content?

-Montes dans la calèche.

-Non!On y étouffe et je veux voir ce que tu fais!

Ciel soupira et passa sa main sur son visage. Puis il se tourna vers son domestique.

- « Pas si immature que je ne le crois »?Permets-moi d'en douter!

-Hum,j'admets mon erreur Jeune Maître.

-De quoi parlez-vo...

Soudain,un cri perçant se fit entendre. Sebastian et Ciel se mirent à courir. Lorsque la cousine s'apprêta à les suivre,Ciel cria:

-Toi,tu restes ici!Et ne bouges pas,tu m'entends!

-Oh,d'accord,pouffa t-elle,vexée.

Plus loin,le valet et le maître courant toujours vers la source du son étranglé qu'ils avaient entendu:

-Monsieur vous êtes sûr que vous vouliez laisser votre cousine toute seule?

-Je n'ai pas le choix!C'est par là!

Ils arrivèrent près d'une maison faiblement éclairée,l'une des seules. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre. On entendit peu après:

-Fais-là taire cette bonne femme!D'une voix nasillarde.

-Si on t'enlevait les reins sans anesthésie,je voudrais bien t'y voir!

Ciel et Sébastian étaient adossés au mur adjacent à la maison.

-Hum,il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé ce que nous cherchions.

-Oui,séparons nous.

-Vous en êtes sûr?Demanda le majordome,savant bien évidemment comment se terminerait les choses.

-Oui!Passes par le toit. Moi,je vais entrer par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

-Si vous voulez...Fit malicieusement Sébastian avant de disparaître dans le noir.

-Je déteste ce regard,murmura le Comte avant d'entrer dans la maisonnée en passant par la fenêtre.

Il fit attention bien évidemment,afin de ne pas alerter les bandits de sa présence. La maison était sombre,ce qui eut conséquence de le ralentir. Il marchait à tâtons étant donné qu'il y avait beaucoup d'objets éparpillés sur le sol. Malgré tous ses efforts,le plancher de la demeure craquait beaucoup,ce qui alerta l'un des bandits.

-C'était quoi ça?

-Quoi « ça »...

-T'as rien entendu?

-Bah non...

-Pff,imbécile!Je vais voir.

Ciel retint un juron et se cacha dans l'un des placards du buffet. Il laissa la porte entrouverte afin de garder un oeil sur le bandit qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il avait une matraque à la main. Cela s'annonçait mal:la bandit de bas étage s'approchait dangereusement de la cachette de fortune du Comte. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir le placard,Ciel retint son souffle et la porte s'ouvrit,claquant furieusement. Un autre bandit avait sans doute fit irruption dans la maison. Il n'était pas seul...

-Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé près d'une calèche pas très loin...

_Une calèche?_Oh,non. Ce n'est pas...

-Rrh,lâchez-moi vous entendez!

Ciel hoqueta. Vanessa!

-Calmes-toi ma jolie!Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue seule...Et vu les vêtements que tu portes,tu ne dois pas être du coin.

-Allez au diable!

Vu les cris qu'il entendait,il supposa que sa cousine était en train de se débattre férocement. _« Ne fais pas de bêtises,Vanessa... _»C 'était sa faute. Il aurait du...

-Miaou!

Ciel se crispa,un chat venait de rentrer dans le placard,dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte du meuble. Il était...étrange ce chat...Il ressemblait à un bébé tigre ou...à un tigre miniature. Il était beau mais il restait un chat!

-AAAATCHAAAAAAAA!

Il est évident qu'après un tel esclandre...

-Eh! Y'a un gamin dans le buffet!

_**Quelques minutes après:**_

Vanessa,Ciel étaient tous deux ligotés dos à dos.

-Vanessa!Mais comment...?

-Ciel,je te rappelle que tu m'as ordonné de ne pas bouger.

-Peut-être mais tu as probablement entendu ces types qui se rapprochaient. Tu aurais du te cacher bon sang!

-Bah peut-être...Ce qui est fait est fait non?

-Vous allez la fermer maintenant,cracha un des truands.

Ciel trouvait sa cousine anormalement calme. Ils étaient quand même ligotés et ces truands pouvaient les tuer à n'importe quelle moment!

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

-Tu es si calme. Nous sommes quand même dans une situation assez...délicate.

-Toi aussi non?

-J'ai l'habitude mais toi...Pourquoi...?

-La ferme!

Le truand en question donna un coup matraque adressé Ciel. Sa cousine les fit rouler juste à temps. Ciel haleta:

-Co...Comment?

Oui,comment...Il faut savoir que Ciel était en face du truand. Vanessa étant dos à dos à Ciel,elle ne voit rien qui se passe derrière elle. Alors,comment a-t-elle esquivé un coup qu'elle ne _pouvait pas voir?_

-Ciel ça va?

-Oui...

Le truand fit plus que surpris. Vanessa,en les faisant tourner,avait changé leurs places respectives. De plus,ils étaient couchés sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que...Oh,c'est quoi ça?

Le malfaiteur s'accroupit auprès de la blonde et attrapa le rosaire.

-C'est joli. Ça doit coûter une fortune...

-Non.

Ciel perçut l'inquiétude dans la voix de sa cousine. Ce rosaire représentait tant pour elle...?

-S'il-vous plaît lâchez ça je...

L'homme tira le rosaire:

-Sinon quoi?

-Je ne veux pas vous...

-Quoi?

Le ton sur lequel le voleur répondait laissait voir qu'il ne prenait aucune les paroles de la jeune fille au sérieux. Lorsqu'il tira d'un coup sec,le rosaire ne s'arracha pas. Une fois,deux fois,maintes fois...Commençant à s'énerver,il appela deux de ses complices et ils se mirent à tirer. Vanessa commençait à suffoquer. Ils tiraient trop fort.

-Arrêtez!Cria Ciel,inquiété par les violents soubresauts de sa cousine.

Un violent feulement se fit entendre et les trois hommes se retrouvèrent à terre. Vanessa respirait lourdement à présent. Ciel lui,était pétrifié:un imposant tigre du Bengale se rapprochait, menaçant. Ciel essayait de se détacher en vain.

-N'aies pas...peur elle...

Vanessa ne put finir,à bout de souffle. Mais il n'entendit rien. Il cria,paniqué:

-Sébastian!Tues ce tigre!

Vanessa étouffait et rageait. Elle ne parvenait pas à parler. Un tremblement se fit entendre et Sébastian,sortit de nulle part débarqua sans crier gare. Toutefois,il s'arrêta et considéra l'animal:

-Hum,monsieur...

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends?Tues-le!

Vanessa poussa un cri de douleur et se tortilla férocement. Sebastian l'avait déjà noté.

-Je...

-C'est un ordre!

Sebastian jeta un regard vers Vanessa les yeux pleins de larmes,secouant la tête. Le tigre n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions,elle secoua la queue lorsqu'elle vit Sébastian et se roula sur le sol avant de courir vers Sébastian. Il soupira:

-Yes...my Lord.

Vanessa haletait et se débattait.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends Vanessa!N'aies pas aussi peur!Sebastian s'en occupe!

-Nh...Ah...nh...!

Lorsque Sébastian s'approcha du tigre,qui ronronnait bizarrement,une rafale de débris s'abattit sur lui. Il l'évita de peu. Puis,un individu immaculé apparut. Ciel écarquilla les yeux,croyant rêver:

-Un...Ange?

Vanessa tourna la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux. Sébastian

lui,fronça les sourcils:

-Qu'est-ce qu'une créature si...vénérable que vous faites ici?

C'était ironique bien sûr.

-Vile créature des ténèbres,tu n'es pas digne de m'adresser la parole.

Grosse goutte générale:

-Ce type a vraiment un ego démesuré,soupira Ciel.

Vanessa leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Je vous prie de vous déplacer s'il vous plaît,mon Maître m'a donné un ordre. Qui me déplaît certes mais...

-Silence!Je ne te laisserais pas toucher à cet animal!

Bastien sortit son épée de son fourreau. Une épée magnifique soit dit en passant. Le domestique sortit plusieurs couteaux en argent de sa veste.

-Si vous y tenez...

-Non!Ne vous battez pas!Fit Vanessa qui avait retrouvé sa voix.

-Silence,pauvre mortelle!

Goutte de Vanessa.

_« Il en fait toujours trop ce type!Il va me le payer! »_

Et ils commencèrent une lutte acharnée. Ciel réussit à se défaire. Néanmoins,les bandits avaient d'abord lié Vanessa puis avaient repris une corde afin de les lier tous les deux. Les liens de Vanessa étaient vraiment serrés. Ciel essayait tant bien que mal de détacher sa cousine qui fixait le combat sans rien dire.

_« Sébastian n'aurait jamais fait du mal à Duchesse...Alors pour quelle raison se battent-ils...? »_

_-_Yaaaïïe!Tu m'as pincé!

-Pardon Vanessa. Mais ses liens sont...

-Attention!

Les deux créatures fantastiques détruisaient la demeure. Une poutre tomba sur eux. Ciel tira comme il put Vanessa. N'ayant pas de prise,il se mit à tirer le rosaire de Vanessa avec précaution. Il parvint à pousser Vanessa hors du danger mais le_ rosaire était resté dans sa main:il avait cédé. _

_-..._

Vanessa resta bouche bée et ferma les yeux très fort. Ciel ne comprit pas.

-Vanessa?

Une brume noir se leva,Ciel toussota. Et se tourna vers le combat:l'ange était en mauvaise posture. Il était sérieusement blessé. Lorsque Sebastian voulut donner le coup de grâce,un mur sombre s'éleva entre l'ange à terre et le démon. Lorsque la brume se dissipa,des gouttes de sang coulèrent. Une...entité s'était interposée entre les deux créatures. La scène fut comme figée dans le temps. Sebastian resta stoïque:sa main était tendu,un couteau planté dans la main de l'entité devant lui. Cette entité vêtue tout de noir,avait les yeux rouges sang,semblables à ceux de Sébastian. Elle avait le teint très pâle,et les cheveux noir de jais. Autour de son cou,il y avait le débris des chaînes qui retenaient le rosaire que...Ciel avait ôté à...

-V...Vanessa...?

L'entité tiqua à ce nom et se retourna vers Ciel. Il fut saisi d'effroi lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle! Ces yeux,ce regard si noirs,si froids...

-Très intéressant,murmura Sébastian en ôtant son couteau de la paume de la créature.

Lorsque cela fut fait,la créature lécha goulument le sang qui coulait abondamment de sa main,laissant une tâche sur le coin de sa bouche où trônaient de discrètes mais tranchantes canines. Ses mains étaient comme celles de Sébastian,des ongles noirs et inquié créature fixait Sébastian avec un étrange intérêt. Soudain une brique s'abattit sur la tête de « Vanessa » .

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas faire ça!

C'était l'ange qui,même blessé,avait envoyé la brique. La créature maléfique,se frotta la tête et se courba:

-ça va pas non?

Cette voix donna des frissons à Ciel. Une voix si guttural si sinistre,si...Morte.

-ça fait mal!

-Tant pis pour toi!

Après avoir frotté sa tête,Vanessa se tourna vers son cousin qui était pétrifiée:

-Je suis si différente dans cette forme je...Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça...

Ciel ne put rien dire.

-Je t'effraies tant que ça...?

Puis le regard de la cousine Phantomhive changea:

-Je suis désolée.

Ciel revint à lui. Comme elle s'approcha de lui,il recula et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle plissa les yeux.

-Ciel...

Comme il ne réagissait pas elle s'accroupit:

-Fait le premier pas comme...Le premier jour de notre rencontre...

Oui...En résumé,Vanessa avait appelé Ciel puis il était venu vers elle... Le Comte se releva et s'approcha de la créature. En y regardant de plus près...C'était Vanessa...Avec des yeux rougeâtres et en...Brune. Néanmoins,l'aura qui se dégageait d'elle était si contradictoire...Il s'approcha,sur ses gardes et,lorsqu'il fut assez près,Vanessa tendit la main afin de récupérer le rosaire. Il sursauta lorsque leurs peaux se frôlèrent:_sa main était si froide... _Vanessa baissa les yeux:

-Merci...

Elle rabibocha le rosaire autour de son cou. Une fumée blanche apparu et pouff!Les cheveux de Vanessa et tout le reste redevint normal. Puis elle s'effondra,Bastien accourut et la porta:

-Oh non,Vanessa...

Ciel:

-Tu connais ma cousine?Comment?Q...Que s'est-il passé?Pourquoi?

-Je répondrai mais,avec votre cousine,nous devrions rentrer. Votre cousine a besoin de soin.

-Mais...Qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis l'ange gardien de Vanessa.

Ciel cligna des yeux et Sebastian jouait avec Duchesse. Cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos!

Fin!(du chapitre^^)


	9. Explication Partie I

_**Note:**__ Du retard désolée,ce chapitre,je l'ai fait en deux jours non stop! L'explication sera divisée en deux parties,celle de Vanessa et celle de Bastien. Car le chapitre aurait été trop long sinon!_

_Dernière chose!Hum,ce...Serait cool de me dire comment vous trouvez le chapitre et comment vous voyez les choses parce que...Je ne sais pas trop si c'est du bon boulot ou pas. Je sais qu'il y a des personnes assidues qui laissent des reviews (elle se reconnaîtront ;)) et il y a celles qui lisent et,c'est tout. Je sais qu'elles lisent car j'ai une alerte et tout et tout...je vous en remercie évidemment mais,ce serait encore plus gentil de laisser vos impressions ^^_

_Cette histoire est loin d'être parfaite et je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas. Evidemment,laisser une review n'est pas obligatoire,il faut avant tout prendre du plaisir à la lecture._

_**8:Explication**_

« _Eclaircissement,élucidation. Développement destiné à faire comprendre qqch (actes,par exemple) »_

-Miaou...

Un léger picotement à la main droite sortit Vanessa de l'inconscience. Elle ouvra difficilement un oeil pour voir la cause de cette sensation:elle aperçut une petite boule de poil grise lui mordillant les doigts puis les léchant,les uns après les autres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de le caresser. Pour une raison inconnue,elle se sentit si épuisée...Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'une maison lui était tombée dessus. Elle n'était pas si loin du compte finalement! Lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever,une violente douleur à la poitrine la paralysa. Elle se rendit également compte qu'elle était attachée au lit.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Avant d'avoir pu exprimer son mécontentement comme il se doit,c'est-à-dire avec de vilains jurons de bûcherons russes,la porte s'ouvrit doucement et le fidèle valet de son cousin apparut dans son chant de vision,une pile de vêtement à la main. Il referma doucement le porte et lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de la jeune blonde le fusillant,il s'approcha de la table de chevet.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillée,fit-il sans même feindre un intérêt au fait que la jeune fille fût ligotée à son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe,Sébastian? Pourquoi suis-je liée ainsi?Je...Je ne comprends p...

Bouleversée,elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Le domestique se pencha alors au dessus du lit et défit les liens qui emprisonnaient la jeune fille.

-Calmez vous mademoiselle. Et puis,nous savons tous les deux que ces liens ne sont en rien une source d'emprisonnement pour vous,fit-il de sa voix sereine.

-Oui mais...C'est l'intention qui compte,murmura d'une petite voix capricieuse et vexée,la jeune fille.

Sébastian acheva son mouvement et regarda la jeune fille,surpris. Cette dernière se gifla mentalement et soupira. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?C'est l'en-ne-mi!On ne plaisante pas avec l'en-ne-mi!

-Soulagée?Demanda le majordome en enroulant la chaîne autour d'elle-même.

-Oui,ces chaînes étaient vraiment désagréables et...

-Je ne parlais pas des liens...

Il était évident qu'elle fut soulagée et inquiète que Ciel ait...Découvert son secret mais,maintenant,elle devait s'expliquer vraiment.

Elle passa sa main dans les poils de Duchesse et baissa la tête.

-Un peu...

Sébastian se redressa et sourit,un regard malicieux.

-...Car vous êtes une piètre menteuse...

Elle rit et se gratta la tête,gênée :

-J'avoue que dans ce domaine...

Un silence s'installa. Vanessa crut qu'il y eut,l'espace d'une fraction de seconde,une esquisse de complicité avec le maître d'hôtel. Elle en eut la nausée. Le brun l'observait sans rien dire. Il devait s'attendre à une explosion de jurons. Eh bien,Vanessa aussi mais,elle n'était pas en colère. C'est juste qu'elle avait perçu les mots du majordome comme une légère...boutade...Appelons-cela comme ça...

Gênée d'avoir pensé autrement,elle détourna la tête et lui arracha quasiment les vêtements des mains.

-Vas t'en,je me change.

Sébastian se contenta de s'incliner puis de sortir de la chambre. Quel individu détestable et méprisable et...Lorsqu'il fut parti,elle se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

Une fois toilettée,elle ira dans le bureau de Ciel et,lui racontera tout. Sans exception. Enfin,elle ne lui racontera pas ce qu'elle avait ressenti car ce n'était pas le plus important,et le moins gênant...Mais elle exigera également des explications,oui...Son regard terrorisé lui revint en mémoire et sa gorge se serra. Vanessa paniqua. Il l'avait fait ligoté,donc il n'avait plus confiance?

Elle secoua sa tête et roula sur le coté. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa sa main. Ça avait cicatrisé... Une seconde,puis deux minutes plus tard...Elle se crispa violemment et devint cramoisie. Elle se voyait,fixant Sebastian et léchant avec une lueur provocatrice chacun de ses doigts. C'est atrocement gê-nant,em-ba-ra-ssant! Car ce n'était pas elle mais,c'était elle et...Elle savait exactement pour quelle raison elle a effectué ce geste obscène! Et puis..._Son_ regard. Vanessa tomba littéralement du lit en y repensant et poussa un cri. « _Comme s'il s'apprêtait à me manger toute crue ». _Elle se roula frénétiquement sur le sol en essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans cette fraction de seconde. N'y parvenant pas,elle saisit son chapelet et le fit entièrement à plusieurs reprises.

-/-

**Bureau du Comte Phantomhive:**

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique?Soupira le comte en tapotant nerveusement ses doigts sur son bureau.

Sébastian cacha son sourire à l'aide de sa main.

-Hmm. Il semblerait qu'elle fasse appel à une force divine...

-Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille?

-Elle aurait peut-être disons...quelques petites choses à se faire pardonner.

-Que racontes-tu enfin!

Avant que le domestique puis répondre,la porte s'ouvrit violemment et la personne attendue fit irruption dans le bureau.

-Bastien!Bas...

-Pourquoi cries-tu ainsi,tu vas bien qu'il n'est pas l...

-Je suis là. Fit une voix froide près de la fenêtre.

Lorsque Ciel se retourna,il vit l'ange assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre,fusillant Sébastian du regard.

-Mais à quel moment êtes vous...?Balbutia Ciel,surpris.

-Disons depuis..._le début..._

Le nommé Bastien fusilla à nouveau le majordome qui se contenta de sourire en coin,de croiser les bras et de murmurer:

-Tiens donc...

Vanessa qui ne se préoccupa pas des sous-entendus de Sebastian,tira le bras de son ange gardien et le força à s'asseoir,malgré ses nombreuses protestations. Elle en fit de même. Après avoir secoué la tête,Ciel prit la parole:

-Tout le monde est là,donc...

-Sans vouloir vous couper la parole,interrompit Bastien,je ne vois pas en quoi cette entrevue nécessite la présence de cette immonde créature.

Sébastian ne broncha même pas.

-Je ne vois pas non plus en quoi elle nécessite votre présence donc commençons,voulez vous...

Vanessa haussa les épaules lorsque l'ange se tourna vers elle,outré.

-Parlons sérieusement,Ciel. Tu veux des réponses et,il s'avère que j'en souhaite aussi.

-Oui. A propos de...?

La blonde soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cousin s'évertuait à lui mentir alors qu'il était évident que ce dernier avait des choses à lui cacher. Pour le moment,elle voulait soulager sa conscience. Ensuite,elle irait à la messe pour...

- Tout a commencé le jour de ton anniversaire. M'enfin ça,tu le sais. Les réjouissances n'avaient pas encore commencé et,je cherchais une toilette convenable pour accueillir tes invités. C'est un jour que je n'oublierai jamais...

« _**-Regardez celle-ci!Elle est splendide!Vous ne voulez pas l'essayer?**_

_**-Non,Ruth!Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de rester comme je suis!**_

_**-Mais mademoiselle!Vos vêtements sont crasseux et ils ne sont pas celle d'une lady!**_

_**-Je ne suis pas une lady!Je suis Vanessa!**__Protesta-t-elle vivement._

_**-Que se passe-t-il?Vanessa pourquoi n'es-tu toujours **__**pas habillée?**_

_La voix douce,les cheveux blonds et les yeux cendrés de Rachel Phantomhive la mère de Ciel,avaient le don d'apaiser la jeune fille. D'ailleurs,cette dernière soupira et dit:_

_-_**Je ne veux pas porter une robe,tante**_._

_Elle fit signe à la domestique exaspérée de disposer et se baissa au niveau de la jeune fille._

_-__**Aucune de ces robes,ne te plaît?**_

_Vanessa hocha négativement la tête vigoureusement. Alors,l'épouse du Comte lui prit la main et la pria de la suivre. Cette dernière l'emmena dans sa chambre. La fille ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans cette pièce. Pas parce que l'on le lui avait interdit (elle allait sur le toit!) mais,parce qu'elle ne s'y sentait pas à sa place._

_Malgré toutes ces années,malgré la gentillesse des Phantomhive,elle ne se sentait pas prête à appartenir à leur famille. Suite à une discussion entendue par erreur,elle s'en voulait de prendre tant de distance. Cette discussion était survenue après une violente dispute qu'elle eut avec Rachel Phantomhive,où elle prononça les mots tristement célèbres: « Tu n'es pas ma mère » et qu'elle s'était enfuie,grimpant sur le toit. Elle y était resté quelques heures au moins,puis elle décida de descendre pour présenter ses excuses,prise d'horribles remords. S'apprêtant à frapper,elle arrêta son geste lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots à travers la porte. Sur le moment,Vanessa ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ses paroles avaient été blessantes._

_Rachel fronça les sourcils et commença à chercher dans ses propres robes._

_-__**Tu as 15 ans,tu es presque une femme maintenant. Tu devrais porter plus de robes ou tu resteras seule comme Miss Shep**__**h**__**erd.**_

_Vanessa fit la grimace en rigolant._

_-__**Comme cett**__**e vieille pie! Ah nan!**_

_-__**Eh puis...Pour trouver l'élu de ton coeur,il faudra que tu sois féminine!Les hommes ne se marient pas avec des garçons manqués!**_

_La jeune fille devint rouge:_

_-__**De de...toute manière je n...veux pas me marier!**__Bafouilla-t-elle._

_Rachel se retourna vers sa fille adoptive et la prit par les épaules:_

_-__**Je t'assure que,le moment venu,tu changeras d'avis.**__ Lui chuchota-t-elle,en lui faisant un clin d'oeil._

_Embarrassée,la petite blonde détourna la tête. Contente d'elle,Rachel se releva et lui tendit une magnifique robe bleu en satin._

_**-Wouaaa!**_

_**-N'est-ce pas!Cette robe est celle que je portais à mon premier bal. Je te l'offre.**_

_**-M...Mais elle est...Extraordinaire!Je ne peux pas la porter!**_

_**-Pourquoi pas. Je ne suis pas née comme je suis actuellement. Ces choses là se travaillent!**_

_Goutte de Vanessa._

_-__**Hmm,merci. **__Fit-elle en prenant la robe._

_-__**Bien,je vais ch**__**ercher Ciel...**_

_Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit la porte,Vanessa hurla,gênée et bredouillante._

_-__**M...Merci ma..Maman!**_

_Le visage de Rachel Phantomhive exprima la surprise,puis une joie immense qui réchauffa le coeur de la petite blonde. Ensuite,Rachel se tourna un instant,dos à la jeune fille pendant un court instant,puis se retourna à nouveau vers elle,les yeux humides:_

_-__**Prépares**__**-toi vite pour nous éblouir!**_

_Elle lui fit un dernier clin d'oeil avant de quitter la chambre. Allégresse,allégresse. Vanessa sentit qu'elle était à un tournant de sa vie. Heureuse comme tout,elle s'empressa de se vêtir afin de rejoindre sa nouvelle famille où elle avait un petit frère,un père et une mère aimants. Lorsqu'elle eut fini,elle se contempla dans la glace:hmm,sans se vanter,elle était magnifique!Il fallait qu'elle le montre à..._

_Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la porte,elle se rendit compte qu'une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait du dessous de la porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte,l'odeur âcre des cendres lui prit en pleine gorge. Elle s'écroula,prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Autour d'elle tout était en train de se consumer. Les flammes dévastatrices,dansaient devant elles,la narguant silencieusement. Elle pouvait même les voir sourire..._

_Reprenant ses esprits,elle commença à chercher sa famille. Elle se souvint que Ciel était dans la cuisine. Paniquée et inquiète,elle se mit à courir vers les cuisines comme une dératée,les larmes aux yeux,hurlant le nom du garçonnet à chaque couloir. Plus__ elle avançait,plus les flammes se faisaient menaçantes et prêts à l'avaler toute entière. Néanmoins,tout ce qui importait à la jeune fille est de sauver sa famille. Arrivée à la cuisine,elle constata avec frayeur que les flammes avaient déjà consumés tout__e la pièce. Elle pria de toutes forces pour que Ciel ne soit pas à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle rebroussa chemin,elle entendit un cri déchirant provenant de la salle principale:_

_-__**MAMAN,PAPA!**_

_Ciel!Sans réfléchir,Vanessa se dirigea vers la salle d'où provenaient les cris. Elle n'y trouva pas Ciel mais,ce qu'elle y vit lui glaça le sang:Ses parents adoptifs ils...étaient comme...Fusionnés ensemble!Elle eut des vertiges et n'en put supporter davantage,elle sortit de la salle à toute vitesse. Mon Dieu,ce jour avait si bien commencé...Pour quelle raison...?En fermant les yeux,elle revit la chimère et fut prise d'une violente crise de sanglots. Mais elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir vu cette abomination._

_-__**Ciel!**_

_Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve afin qu'ils partent ensemble de cet endroit maudit. Les murs menaçaient de s'écroulèrent à n'importe quelle moment._

_-__**Ciel!**_

_Elle mourrait de chaud et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer,sa robe n'était désormais que des lambeaux...Elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à Rachel et à Vincent. Elle rampait désormais à même le sol,la fumée étouffante l'empêchant désormais de rester debout lorsqu'elle entendit un violent cri à proximité._

_-__**C...CIEL!**_

_N'écoutant que so__n coeur,elle se releva et commença à courir à l'aveuglette. Arrivée à un couloir,elle vit plusieurs grandes ombres qui tenait une plus petite qui essayait,sûrement de s'échapper. Ciel! Prise d'une colère folle,elle courut vers les ombres et les poussa comm__e elle put pour les éloigner. Malheureusement,une main ferme se referma sur son poignet et elle ressentit une violente douleur à l'arrière de la tête. Suite à ça,elle sombra dans l'inconscience._

_-__**Vanessa...Va...Vanessa,ré...rév**__**eilles-toi s'il te plaît...**_

_Péniblement,la jeune fille ouvra les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Ciel,mouillé par ses larmes et déformé par la peur._

_-__**Ciel!**_

_Elle le prit dans ses bras,soulagée mais,ce n'était sans compter la seconde chose qu'elle vit:ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans une cage,dans un endroit complètement inconnu. Elle lâcha l'enfant et essaya d'ouvrir la cage sans succès._

_-__**Où sommes-nous?**_

_Ciel baissa les yeux et commença à pleurer__._

_-__**J...Je l'ignore,j'...j'ai peur Vanessa!**_

_La jeune fille déglutit avec peine. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Ciel voit qu'elle était autant terrorisée et peut-être même plus que lui. Elle lui posa la main sur la tête,et l'étreignit._

_**-Ne...T'inquiètes pas on...Je vais veiller à ce que personne ne te fasse du mal.**_

_Soudain,elle entendit des pas et la porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarme assourdissant. Une dizaine de personnes en cape et masquées firent irruption dans la pièce,l__es entourant désormais. Elle resserra son étreinte lorsqu'elle sentit le garçonnet trembler dans ses bras._

_-__**Ils étaient deux?**__Demanda une personne masquée._

_-__**Oui maître,**__répondit un autre. __**Nous allions nous emparer du garçon lorsqu**__**'elle est intervenue**__**. Nous n'avons eu aucun mal à la maîtriser cependant.**_

_Le premier individu se baissa pour mieux voir la jeune fille qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de trembler. Les yeux de cet homme (car il avait une voix rauque) était si__ froids. Inconsciemment,elle étouffait l'enfant qu'elle serrait dans ses bras et se recroquevilla au fond de __la cage._

_**-Quel âge a-t-elle?**_

_**-Peut-être quinze ou seize ans. Elle est...sans doute encore...Nous pourrions nous en serv**__**ir,qu'en dites-vous?**_

_Le chef,car c'était sûrement le chef,parut réfléchir puis,il se releva et se dirigea vers le porte._

_**-Emmenez la**__**.**_

_Ciel recommença à pleurer de plus belle et Vanessa serra les dents lorsqu'un individu ouvrit l__a porte et l'attrapa sans ménagement,repoussant le garçonnet à l'intérieur de la cage. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager mais ils étaient __maintenant __trois à la tirer. Elle hurla,suppliant comme elle put ses ravisseurs de laisser partir Ciel mais ils ne l'éc__outaient évidemment pas._

_-__**Et le garçon?**__Questionna un autre masque._

_-__**Hmm,nous avons la fille...**_**Tuez-le.**

_Un autre groupe d'individus s'emparèrent du petit garçon qui gigotait en pleurant. Vanessa criait et se débattait __comme une furie._

_-__**Non!Ciel!Laissez-le!Laissez...mmph!**_

_Il la baillônnèrent,la ligotèrent et l'un des masques la porta comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Et ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle vit Ciel...Néanmoins,le sort qui l'attendait __n'était certainement pas plus enviable que celui de son cousin. Ses yeux étant cachés,elle sut qu'elle était arrivée à sa fin dès qu'elle se sentit immobilisée. Durant ce temps,elle ne put s'empêcher de prier,prier et prier. Une fille aussi pieuse qu'elle __ne pouvait mourir ainsi,dans ces conditions. Dieu ne pouvait pas laisser faire une telle chose..._

_Elle sentit qu'on la déshabillait,puis que l'on lui enlevait les liens de ses mains et de ses pieds. Puis,toujours sans cérémonie,on l'allongea et on la ligota sur une sorte de table très inconfortable:les jambes droites,les bras le long du corps. Les ceintures avec lesquelles elle était attaché à la table étaient très épaisses:l'une étaient au niveau de l'aine et l'autre au niveau de sa poitrine. Au moins,elle allait mourir avec dignité..._

_La porte et de nombreux pas se firent entendre. La respiration de Vanessa s'emballa. Malgré sa situation,elle ne pouvait penser qu'à son cousin. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle lui avait promis de ne laisser personne lui faire du mal... Et maintenant... Il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances,tout seul._

_**-Bien. Commençons le sacrifice.**_

_L...Le sacrifice?Vanessa priait pour s'être trompé__e__. Mais lorsqu'elle perçut des paroles incompréhensible__s et le bruit métallique d'une arme blanche,elle se crispa violemment. Avant qu'elle eut le temps de crier,on lui enfonça un objet se rapprochant de l'entonnoir dans la bouche. Seigneur,c'est maintenant ou jamais...A l'issue de la récitation sans queue ni __tête du chef,Vanessa ressentit une douleur déchirante au niveau de l'estomac. Elle se cambra sous la douleur et l'entonnoir l'empêchant de crier comme elle le voulait,elle poussa une sorte de marmonnement assez sonore. Mais ce ne fut pas fini:on lui asséna__ plusieurs coup__s__ de poignard,peut-être...Cela n'avait plus d'importance,Vanessa n'était plus que douleur._

_-Mmh..._

_Elle se sentait sombrer petit à petit,s'en était presque... agréable. Par rapport à cette douleur atroce qui... elle sentait son sang qui lui remontait à la gorge,qui coulait sur les côtés de l'entonnoir...Mourir maintenant?Alors qu'elle...N'avait même pas eu le temps...d'aimer?Pourquoi ne pas y penser maintenant...Elle allait mourir de toute façon..._

_Mais un cri la tira de ses pensées. Ciel!Mon Dieu,malgré sa douleur physique,les cris perçants de son cousin lui faisaient nettement plus mal. Son corps était engourdi,mais elle était encore consciente. Elle sentit comme un liquide métallique et dégoûtant dans sa bouche. Elle voulut le recracher mais on lui tenait la bouche et on enfonçait l'espèce d'entonnoir dans sa gorge pour qu'elle puisse avaler cette substance inconnue. Qu'était-ce...Ça avait...le goût de...la mort..._

_Sa dernière pensée fut pour Ciel et...__Dieu.____Curieuse__ment,elle n'était pas fâchée contre ce dernier. Malgré le fait,qu'il lui ait enlevé son père,sa mère,ses parents adoptifs,son petit frère et...__Sa propre vie. Tout a sans doute un sens,se dit-elle avant de rendre son dernier souffle. »_

**-**C'est tout ce dont je...me rappelle,fit Vanessa la tête dans les mains.

Un ange passa. Vanessa n'en pouvait plus,l'ange avait l'air encore plus contrarié qu'à son arrivée,Ciel était silencieux et avait le visage fermé,et Sébastian...C'était Sébastian,quoi!

-Voici la première partie,poursuivit Bastien. Je vais vous raconter maintenant ce qui s'est passé ensuite...Ce n'est pas une partie plus réjouissante,du moins,pas pour le commun des mortels.

_Fin de la première partie._


	10. Explication Partie II

_**Note :**__Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de retard !Je suis vraiment désolée !Avec le stress des exams et tout,je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. M'enfin,nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma vie mais de celle de Vanessa. _

_De plus,je vais essayer (je dis bien essayer) d'être plus régulière._

_Pardon,pour les fautes,j'ai fait le plus vite possible :S_

_**9 :Explication,partie II**_

Ce fut Vanessa qui rompit le silence,les yeux humides :

-Ciel...Nous n'aurions jamais dû vivre tout ceci...

-Que veux-tu dire,demanda Ciel intrigué.

Bastien jeta un œil sur sa protégée qui semblait encore bouleversée et croisa les jambes en soupirant :

-Cette nuit là…n'était pas écrite.

Lorsqu'il vit le regard confus du Comte,il s'expliqua .

-Hmm,je parle d'un point de vue prophétique. Ses événements n'étaient pas écrits dans vos Livres de Vie…

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Livre de Vie ?

-C'est un…

-Si je puis me permettre,s'avança Sébastian,un Livre de vie est semblable à une Lanterne Cinématique. Ils retracent tout deux la vie d'un être. Néanmoins,ils n'ont pas la même fonction. L'Homme remplit,au cours de sa vie,la Lanterne alors que,pour le Livre de Vie,l'Homme est soumis à ses écrits…

Bastien retint un grognement. Il détestait être interrompu.

-Un Livre de Vie va pourtant à l'encontre de la Lanterne ! Je ne comprends pas. On ne peut pas prétendre contrôler sa vie si nos actions sont prédestinées d'avance !

-Il arrive fréquemment qu'il y ait des changements bénins dans la vie d'un être :choisir une veste bleu au lieu d'une rouge,etc…Le Livre de Vie ne répertorie que les événements _importants. _Les «Grandes Lignes » si vous préférez...Une union,la naissance d'enfants…Bien que la mort des parents de Vanessa ait été prévue,celle de vos parents Comte,et cette incendie ne l'étaient pas,ces événements n'avaient pas lieu d'être,autrement dit,ils n'auraient _jamais _du arriver.

Cette annonce glaça profondément Ciel :

-A…Alors pourquoi… ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Les instances supérieures le savent peut-être mais...Pour revenir à ce funeste jour,j'ai été dépêché sur place,et…Quand je suis arrivé…

Il jeta un œil furtif vers le majordome qui s'était étrangement assombri.

_Les Instances ont été avertis de cet « incident » très tard. C'est pour cela que,lorsque j'arrivai sur place,les flammes ardentes qui représentaient la vie humaine de ces enfants n'étaient plus que des étincelles qui s'estompaient petit à petit. Je découvris par la suite que,l'une des victimes avait renié Dieu. C'est pour cela que je choisis de me rendre vers la jeune fille qui avait gardé la foi tout au long de sa triste existence. _

_Je m'introduis dans la pièce où la jeune fille se trouvait. Lorsque j'y pénétrai,mon cœur rata un battement:une mare de __sang entourait la jeune fille et une aura maléfique se dégageait de son corps. Je réalisai avec stupeur que l'on lui avait administré du sang de démon. Les instruments autour d'elle indiquaient les sombres intentions de ses ravisseurs :_

_**« Une jeune pucelle marquée du sceau de la mort »**_

_**« Un poignard très ancien ayant servi à tuer des anges »**_

_**« Des liens fabriqués à partir de peau de Serpent Ancien»**_

_**« Le grimoire des Sciences Occultes ayant été récemment dérobés aux quartiers de la Bibliothèque Interdites »**_

_**« L'éclipse »**_

_**« Les symboles énochiens sur les murs »**_

_**« Le sceau dont était marqué la victime »**_

_Il n'y avait plus de doute possible :Ces deux enfants avaient été enlevés dans le but d'être offerts en sacrifice. Ces inconscients avaient tenté de ressusciter un démon de grand envergure._

_Et ils avaient réussi. Cette entité avait sans doute pris possession de la jeune fille et massacré ses ravisseurs. Le plus étonnant,c'est qu'elle était encore en vie malgré la possession dont elle fut victime. C'était insolite...Que faire ?Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre,mais…Je ne pouvais pas…_

_Au nom de la foi,je contournai la loi et décidai de la sauver. Je m'approchai de son corps meurtri et,sans perdre de temps je pris le poignard et…_

-Vous avez tenté de la tuer ?Demanda Ciel.

-Non !Je…

-Impossible…

Ciel et Bastien se tournèrent vers Sébastian qui avait les yeux braqués sur Vanessa,toujours inerte :

-Vous lui avez administré du sang…D'ange ?

Bastien ne répondit pas et se rembrunit.

-Qu'y a-t-il Sébastian ?

-Lorsqu'un sort d'un tel niveau est tenté,le démon invoqué ne peut résider dans le sacrifice. Le démon ne parvient donc pas à franchir la Porte des Enfers et le sacrifice meurt dans d'atroces souffrances. Il est déjà impensable de croire que cette jeune fille ici présente ait survécu à une telle possession. De plus,si vous lui avez donné du sang d'ange,le conflit intérieur dont elle aurait été victime aurait dû la tuer. C'est impossible…

-Eh bien,affirma Bastien en bombant le torse. Elle est bien là,devant vous!Cela ne prouve-t-il pas que tout est possible !

-Je suis désolée…Ciel…Toutes ces atrocités...

Vanessa avait relevé la tête,et fixait son cousin,le regard sombre :

-Vanessa…Ce n'était pas toi !C'était…

-Non,_c'était vraiment moi _,c'est…

-Nous en avons déjà parlé Vanessa !Tu n'es pas responsable des actions de cette…créature immonde !

Vanessa écarquilla les yeux de stupeur :

-Bastien,cette créature n'est pas seulement en moi,elle en fait partie…c'est moi et personne d'autre. Pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre que le démon de cette nuit-là…N'est plus...Nous avons fusionné et ce démon et tout ce qui va avec _c'est moi_ !

Bastien se crispa et Vanessa quitta la pièce,en claquant la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire… ?Demanda Ciel,perdu.

-La fusion entre humain et démon…Marmonna Sébastian.

-…Est impossible !Rétorqua Bastien. Vanessa est persuadée que cette entité a fusionné avec elle. Elle a certes pu vivre avec cette entité en elle mais…Ils n'ont pas pu fusionner !C…C'est impossible !

-Ne venez vous pas d'affirmer à l'instant que tout est possible?Demanda Ciel,sarcastique.

Bastien ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. L'ange,pour une raison inconnue était maintenant furieux. Était-ce l'idée que Vanessa ait sciemment accepté cette « cohabitation » qui l'effrayait ?

Il soupira et s'assit :

-J'en suis bien conscient néanmoins,ce n'est pas le sujet…Vous voulez la vérité et Vanessa aussi donc,je poursuis car c'est uniquement pour cela que je suis ici...

_Je savais que c'était une entreprise très risquée mais,il fallait que je tente quelque chose. Vous imaginez ?Une personne si pieuse et innocente bannie du paradis pour l'éternité ?Je ne pouvais laisser faire une telle abomination !_

_Alors je me suis emparé du poignard gisant à ses côtés et,je me suis entaillé le bras assez profondément,pour que le sang puisse couler de manière fluide et abondante,c'était important. __Puis,je me suis approché de son corps inerte,son pouls était très faible…Je m'accroupis et portai ma blessure à ses lèvres,sur mes gardes. Il arrivait souvent que l'entité démoniaque veuille se défendre. Lorsque le sang toucha sa langue,elle ouvrit les yeux qui avaient une couleur rougeâtre et fut prise de violentes convulsions. Je la maintins comme je pus et lui fit boire une grande quantité de mon sang. Plus elle en buvait,moins elle se débattait. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur originelle et elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Mais je savais que le plus dur n'était pas encore passé. Je l'enroulai dans ma veste rapidement et la pris précautionneusement afin de l'emporter hors de cet endroit maudit. Je n'avais malheureusement pas pu sauver le garçonnet à temps. Dès qu'il eut renié le Créateur,je ne pus plus rien pour lui. Lorsque je m'apprêtai à quitter cet endroit,je ressentis une présence assez obscure dans les parages…_

_**-Les portes du paradis resteront closes pour ceux qui ont renié leur foi,qui ont douté de l'existence du Créateur.**_

_Je me crispai et serrai les dents._

_-C…Ciel,murmura faiblement la jeune fille dans mes bras._

_Je savais la raison de la venue de cette créature et c'est pour cela que je pris la décision de quitter ce trou malsain au plus vite…_

-Tu…Tu veux dire que tu savais pour Ciel ?Depuis le début ?

Vanessa se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte,une pomme à la main,confuse.

-Vanessa ?Je croyais que tu étais partie !

-Où veux-tu que j'aille ?J'avais faim et réponds à ma question.

Il acquiesça :

-Je m'en doutais oui.

Elle ne montra pas sa surprise et sa déception,mais ces dernières furent quand même perçues. La jeune fille s'assit et soupira :

-Vanessa…

-Continues alors,j'ai hâte d'entendre la suite…

-Vanessa tu,veux dire que tu n'est pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé par la suite ?Demanda Ciel,assez surpris.

-Ce n'est pas facile de suivre ce qui se passe autour de soi lorsque l'on est resté au moins un an inconsciente. Fit Vanessa en croquant dans sa pomme.

Ciel se tourna vivement vers Bastien qui lui fit un vague signe de la main.

-J'allais y venir…

_Après avoir désobéi de manière volontaire à mes supérieurs,je ne pouvais bien entendu pas prétendre franchir les portes du paradis avec…Hum…La jeune fille (appelons la comme ça pour l'instant)…J'espérais de tout cœur qu'ils comprendraient le moment venu._

_Je décidai donc de rester sur Terre et de demander l'aide d'un vieil ami. Il me conseilla un sage très réputé. Mon voyage ne fut pas simple. Je dus transporter la jeune fille,tout en la gardant inconsciente. Ne pouvant prévoir ses réactions,je ne devais pas prendre de risques inutiles. Mon voyage dura en tout et pour tout onze mois et demi. Il n'était guère chose aisée de trouver la personne que je cherchai. Elle changeait souvent de foyer. De plus,je ne savais même pas s'il accepterait de m'aider,il était réputé comme très têtu. Mes recherches me menèrent à une province Chinoise près de Xinjiang. Il fallut que je suivis une rivière et grimpai un mont qui se révéla être une montagne enneigée. Même pour un ange,ce cheminement fût très épuisant. _

_Au bout de cette périlleuse ascension,au sommet de cette montagne,j'aperçus des douzaines de petites cabanes entourant une immense demeure. Ce paysage blanc me laissa sans voix:c'était magnifique. J'émis un soupir de plaisir à la vue malgré la grande tempête,le froid me glaçant les os. Lorsque je m'apprêtai à franchir la courte distance qui me séparait de la première cabane,je remarquai une fillette d'environ huit ans qui jouait seule près d'un cours d'eau et ce,en pleine tempête. Elle fabriquait des petits canaux à l'aide de pousses de bambou qu'elle faisait flotter à la surface de l'eau. Intrigué,je m'approchai de la petite :elle portait une tunique chinoise rouge avec de très beaux motifs violet. Elle portait également des zõri (des sandales élaborées à partir de paille de riz tressées et nouées par des fils. La semelle plate laisse courir deux lanières qui s'insèrent entre le gros orteil et le second orteil passe par-dessus le pied et viennent se planter aux trois quarts de la longueur de la sandale)_. _Sa tête était baissée et son visage était caché par de longs cheveux très noirs et raides. Elle portait autour du cou un bijou qui attira mon attention:un rosaire magnifique qui bougeait doucement au rythme de ses mouvements._

_-Pardonne-moi,petite…_

_La fillette en question sembla se crisper au mot « petite » mais continua son activité._

_-Je cherche un certain Trucmuche mei…A moins que ça soit Cho Tseu…ou Cho liao…Chun ?Raaaah !_

_Mon contact m'avait griffonné un nom,ou peut-être deux sur un bout de papier. C'était illisible !_

_-Je suis désolé,je ne connais pas son nom mais…Je crois qu'il pourra m'aider…J'ai ici une personne qui a besoin de soins très spéciaux..._

_Je me déplaçai pour montrer la « luge » que j'avais utilisé pour transporter la victime. Lorsque je fis cela,la fillette tiqua et se leva. Malgré le fait qu'elle se fut relevée,elle était assez petite et son visage était toujours dissimulé par une frange. Elle se dirigea à pas lents vers la luge et y jeta un coup d'œil. Je restai interdit un instant. Elle se contenta de faire claquer plusieurs fois ses sandales de bois et se dirigea vers l'habitation la plus imposante. Je considérai ses claquements comme une façon tacite de me demander de la suivre et donc,je m'exécutai. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte colossale gardée par deux gardiens tout aussi colossaux. Lorsqu'ils virent la petite,ils ouvrirent la porte et nous laissèrent passer. Avait-elle une fonction importante ? Ses gardes semblaient lui vouer un total respect. Puis nous franchîmes un petit salon et entamèrent un couloir._

_-Et…Hum,où allons-nous ?Tentai-je de demander._

_La jeune fille se contenta de faire résonner ses sandales de bois un peu plus fort que la normale,je jurai qu'elle fit cela pour me dire de me taire. Au bout du long couloir,il y eut une immense porte que la petite eut un peu de difficulté à ouvrir. Comme un Gentilhomme que je suis (sans commentaires !),je décidai de l'aider mais elle claqua à nouveau ses zõri sur le sol. Je restai donc à ma place…Elle finit par l'ouvrir. La salle qui donnait sur le couloir ressemblait aux salles royales d'un empereur. Chaleureusement décorée et une odeur d'encens planant dans l'air. La chaleur qui y régnait sembla plaire à la belle endormie qui se blottit un peu plus contre sa « couche » improvisée. Je l'observai un instant,son visage si paisible:et si le Grand Sage ne parvenait pas à l'aider,serai-je obligé de...la tuer... ?_

_Plusieurs claquements agacés me tirèrent de mes pensées. Je levai la tête vers la source du son:la jeune fille pour la première fois avait posé ses yeux sur moi. Elle avait les yeux bridés et les iris d'une étrange couleur violette. Son petit visage exprimait un sentiment de gravité que je perçus immédiatement. Son regard semblait me dire qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre et que je devais me presser. Quand elle fut sûre d'avoir été comprise,elle continua son chemin en accélérant ses pas. Cette jeune fille éveillait ma curiosité,bien qu'elle ne dégageait pas une aura menaçante-bien au contraire,je ressentais provenant d'elle une aura assez bienveillante-elle semblait dissimuler quelque chose d'important...L'arrêt du claquement me fit stopper:nous étions arrivés au bout de la pièce. _

_Un vieillard,reposant sur un trône se tenait là,en face de nous. Sa longue barbe blanche ne laissait pas de doute sur son identité:le Grand Sage. Je m'inclinai devant lui en signe de respect. _

_-Votre grandeur,mes hommages..._

_Pas de réponse. Mon contact m'avait précisé qu'il avait un ego sur-dimensionné mais là...La jeune fille elle,attendit un instant en le fixant. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse de sa part,elle toussota plusieurs fois en prenant bien soin d'accentuer à chaque fois. La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un bâillement sonore. Puis,semblant perdre patience au bout de quelques minutes,elle ôta une de ses zõri,pris autant d'élan que sa petite taille le permettait et lança cette dernière en plein dans la face du Sage. Ce dernier se leva,hurla de douleur en tenant son nez. Je restai pétrifié de stupeur. Comment osait-elle enfin !_

_-Aïe Aïe!ça fait mal!ça fait mal!mais pourquoi avez-vous..._

_Elle toussota nerveusement à nouveau et se tourna vers moi._

_Le Sage arrêta tout de suite et me regarda avec dédain._

_-Que venez-vous faire dans ma demeure,créature du Ciel ?_

_Goutte de Bastien. Comment peut-on changer aussi vite de comportement !_

_-Votre Grandeur,je...J'ai fait ce grand chemin pour...hum !_

_Comment peut-on rester sérieux après ce que je venais de voir !_

_-...Solliciter votre aide. Vous...êtes le seul à pouvoir la sauver !_

_-La sauver?De qui es-tu en train de me parler,immortel ?_

_Je tirai doucement la luge contenant la jeune fille et baissai les multiples couvertures qui la maintenaient au chaud. Le Sage descendit les marches et se posta en face de la jeune fille. La petite asiatique fit de même. Lorsqu'elle le fit,elle se crispa imperceptiblement . Je sus qu'elle avait ressenti l'aura démoniaque qui se dégageait de la jeune fille inconsciente. _

_-Que lui est-il arrivé?Demanda le sage en la regardant avec attention._

_Je lui racontai tout ce que je vis et sus. Il acquiesçait à mes dires avec de grands yeux et la jeune asiatique fronça les sourcils en se frottant le menton. C'était le monde à l'envers ou quoi ! A la fin de mon récit,la jeune asiatique recula d'un pas._

_-Pour quelle raison devrais-je t'aider,demanda le Sage,sérieux._

_-Je..._

_Je ne savais moi même pourquoi..._

_-Ce n'est pas moi que vous aidez. Cette jeune fille à besoin d'une seconde chance!Je n'ai pu me résoudre à la laisser mourir. S'il vous-plaît au nom de la foi..._

_La petite asiatique gloussa._

_-Pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir me convaincre en invoquant ma foi,demanda le Sage en croisant les bras. Je ne crois plus en ce genre de choses. Je ne crois qu'à la survie._

_-La survie?Mais,comme je vous l'ai dit elle ne fait que cela,survivre!Ne pensez-vous pas que si ce n'était qu'un être faible,elle aurait déjà succombé à toutes ces atrocités?Elle s'accroche à son dernier espoir...Vous l'avez sans doute déjà ressenti:elle n'est pas une personne comme les autres. Je vous en prie !_

_Le Sage sembla réfléchir intensément. La jeune asiatique elle,sautilla vers la jeune fille inconsciente et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds en dodelinant de la tête et en jouant avec son rosaire._

_-Hé petite,intervins-je. Ne la.._

_-Bien. Fit le Sage d'une voix forte. Nous verrons bien ce que nous pourrons faire._

_« Nous ? »Le Sage claqua des mains. La seconde d'après plusieurs domestiques arrivèrent et s'inclinèrent._

_-Toilettez la,et pansez ses blessures. Puis préparez lui une chambre convenable munie d'un sceau._

_Les domestiques s'inclinèrent et prirent avec précaution la couche de la jeune fille et quittèrent la pièce aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Je les regardai faire._

_-Tu sembles épuisé,veux-tu te reposer ?_

_-Je...Non,soupirai-je en laissant ma tête tomber en avant._

_La fillette m'observa un instant. Elle fit plusieurs sauts semblables à ceux que l'on fait lorsque l'on joue à la marelle et,lorsqu'elle arriva à mon niveau,elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle sauta de manière-j'en suis certain-délibérée sur mon pied avec la zõri qui lui restait. Je me tins le pied en refrénant mon envie de dire des choses pas très catholiques (que Dieu me pardonne)._

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris espèce de..._

_La fillette me lança un regard si intense que je ne trouvai plus la force de parler. Comment une petite fille si mignonne et innocente pouvait regarder les gens d'une manière si...Grave..._

_-Elle s'en sortira._

_Hein!_

_Je restai un instant surpris._

_1°)La petite m'a parlé _

_2°)C'est moi ou elle a une voix très mâture pour son âge !_

_3°)Le ton qu'elle a employé...Ce n'était pas des paroles réconfortantes,cela n'avait aucun intérêt , c'était plutôt...Une certitude..._

_Le temps que j'assimilais tout cela j'entendis la porte claquer. J'entendis un profond soupir de soulagement derrière moi,émis par le Sage. Il y eut un silence. Cette fille était de plus en plus bizarre..._

_-Votre Grandeur,qui est cette..._

_Avant même d'avoir pu poser ma question,la porte s'ouvrit violemment et la tête de la jeune fille apparu dans un petit coin de la porte,fusillant toutes les personnes de la pièce du regard._

_-Bien,allons nous restaurer,s'écria le Sage,de grosses gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées._

_RECTIFICATION:Ils sont __**Tous**__ bizarres dans ce bled !_

_Au moment du dîner,nous (moi,la gamine bizarre qui ne dit rien,et le Sage pas très Sage) discutâmes de la manière de procéder. _

_-Je crois que c'est un cas assez complexe,s'exprima le Sage en enfournant un bol de riz entier dans sa bouche._

_-Vous croyez …?Dis-je ironiquement._

_Mais la seule personne qui attirait mon attention était la petite._

_-Qu'en penses-tu petite ?_

_Elle tiqua de nouveau à « petite » et,la tête dans son bol de riz ,haussa les épaules de manière désinvolte. Le Sage me donna un coup de coupelle contenant de l'alcool de riz. Il était sans doute un peu éméché..._

_-Comment oses-tu demander à...hips,mon apprentie !_

_-Ah,elle est votre apprentie..._

_-Ah quoi d'autre peut-elle servir,hips ?_

_Je jetai alors un coup d'oeil à la fillette qui ne se trouva nullement offusquée par cette remarque. Elle se contenta de manger silencieusement son repas. Cette histoire était de plus en plus bizarre..._

_Le lendemain,nous nous rendîmes tous dans la chambre où la jeune fille sommeillait. Le sage ou plutôt la fillette apporta des herbes médicinales et en frictionna vigoureusement l'endormie. Elle frôla du bout des doigts la marque au fer rouge situé dans le bas du dos de la victime. Lorsque le Sage s'éloigna,je pris la fillette à part :_

_-Je me fais des idées ou le Grand Sage vous confie le sale boulot ?Que se passe-t-il vraiment ici ?_

_Pour toute réponse,elle haussa les épaules comme à son habitude. _

_-Portez-la dans la cours intérieure !_

_J'entendis le Sage prononcer ces mots. Paniqué,je demandai :_

_-Mais...pourquoi,votre Altesse ?_

_Le Sage revint dans la pièce et soupira :_

_-Il est temps..._

_-Temps de quoi,votre Grandeur ?_

_La fillette se releva et attrapa un coffret noir._

_-Il est temps de la réveiller._

_Mon cœur s'arrêta :_

_-Déjà?Mais...Nous venons d'arriver et..._

_-Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Plus elle reste ainsi,plus le démon la possédant prend de l'ampleur._

_La fillette semblait si sérieuse...Je préférai les laisser faire. Mais je fus un peu inquiet. Ils voulaient l'emmener dehors,alors qu'une tempête faisait rage. Elle n'était pourtant vêtue que d'une tunique chinoise à soie bleue..._

_En suivant le cortège,je me rendis compte à quelle point l'endroit où j'étais était extraordinaire:la cour intérieure était un espace vert où de milliers de fleurs cohabitaient. Le ciel était d'un bleu éblouissant et une brise chaude caressait doucement la plaine. En remarquant mon air ahuri,un des serviteurs s'écria :_

_-Cet endroit est superbe,non?Vous devez vous demander que fait un tel endroit au milieu d'une montagne enneigé,hein !_

_-Eh bien..._

_-Cet endroit ne fait pas parti du monde réel. Dès que nous avons ouvert cette porte,nous avons eu accès à un tout autre univers !Notre lumière est fière de cet endroit !_

_- « Notre lumière» ?Que voulez-vous dire..._

_-Vous avez tout préparé ?Demanda la fillette._

_-Oui,tenez._

_Un domestique ouvrit le coffret qu'elle tenait et lui donna une fiole rouge._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est?Demandai-je._

_-Du sang humain et pur. Cela devrait lui donner l'eau à la bouche..._

_Plusieurs domestiques placèrent avec précaution la jeune fille au milieu d'un cercle dessiné dans l'herbe moelleuse._

_-Écartez vous,ordonna la fillette qui entra dans le cercle._

_Je m'adressai au Sage,surpris :_

_-Pour quelle raison laissez vous votre petite apprentie_

_faire cela!Cela peut être dangereux..._

_Le Sage fit un vague signe de la main. _

_-Tais-toi Homme du Ciel,et observe._

_Une voix gutturale et d'outre-tombe tonna derrière moi. Je me retournai,me sentant un peu bête de ne pas avoir vu ça trop tôt. La jeune fille s'accroupit et ses yeux violets tournèrent en un rouge sang. Cette petite était un démon!_

_Elle ouvrit la fiole,la porta aux narines de la fille et récita une incantation. En un instant,une espèce de brume noire commença à se propager dans tout le volume du cercle dessiné. De l'extérieur,on ne pouvait rien voir. Autour de moi,les domestiques s'activaient beaucoup,même le Sage mais...Puis-je continuer à l'appeler ainsi...?Il était maintenant évident que ce n'était pas lui qui menait la barque mais la petite._

_-**Elle est à moi !**_

_Une voix encore plus monstrueuse que celle de la petite se fit entendre. Je sursautai. Tout le monde se crispa autour de moi:il semblerait que je ne fus pas le seul à être décontenancé._

_Cette voix venait-elle de la fille que j'avais sauvé ?Ou du démon qui la possédait ?_

_-Elle n'est à personne,laisses la._

_La tonalité de la voix de la petite asiatique redevint normale._

_Un rire affreux se fit entendre. J'en eu des frissons._

_**-Penses-tu qu'une racaille de ton espèce puisse réussir à me contrer!Ne me fais pas rire !**_

_Je serrai les poings. Je ne pouvais qu'assister,impuissant,à la scène que je ne pouvais même pas voir._

_-Hé...Toi là dedans...Tu comptes te laisser faire ?_

_J'écarquillais les yeux. Il me fallut un instant pour comprendre que la fillette adressait au propriétaire du corps !_

_Le rire de la Créature sinistre retentit à nouveau._

_-**Ce que tu essaies de faire est vain,démon!Son corps est sous mon emprise et ce n'est pas avec tes paroles inutiles que tu...**_

_**-**Il paraît que tu n'es pas comme les autres,j'aimerais bien que tu me le prouves..._

_L'entité commença à s'énerver :_

_**-Arrêtes cela !**_

_-Tu sais,moi,ça m'est égal...Mais,je suppose que tu as quelqu'un à protéger non... ?_

_Plusieurs tremblements de terre se firent sentir._

_-J'ai visé juste,non...C'est le gamin avec lequel tu étais non ?_

_Un léger gémissement (la jeune fille) puis plusieurs cris d'effroi (la Bête) se firent entendre :_

_-**Grr!Tu v...vas te taire !**_

_-Je suppose qu'après ce qui s'est passé,tu as envie de te laisser faire mais...Si je te disais qu'il est encore en vie mais en danger,cela te donnerait-il envie de te battre ?_

_Je me raidis. Alors,ce démon...Celui de la dernière fois...Il avait vraiment pactisé avec le gamin ?_

_-Nnh.._

_-**GRRR!RAH!N...Ne me sous-estimes..**_

_-Et toi,ne sous-estime pas la puissance que tous les humains possèdent au fond d'eux:celui de l'amour. Mais c'est une chose que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre non?_

_La Bête sembla suffoquer. Un combat difficile semblait se dérouler à l'intérieur de la jeune adolescente._

_-Bien,je crois que cela a assez duré...Si tu veux revoir ce gamin,tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire,non?**Réveilles-toi !**_

_Il y eut un séisme nettement plus important que les précédents et la Bête poussa un terrifiant cri. La brume noire commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens._

_-Qu'attends-tu?Je te garantie que,si tu me rejoins,tu seras en mesure de protéger cette personne si chère à ton cœur. Je t'en fais la promesse. Mais avant,**fais le dégager !MAINTENANT !**_

_**-Naoooooooooonnnnn!Tu...Tu as peut-être réussi à m'éloigner pour l'instant,mais elle possède une partie de moi...Je...Je reviendrai...Chercher...Mon...Dû..** _

_Un éclair de lumière jaillit et la brume menaçante s'estompa. C'est la première fois que j'assistai à un tel exorcisme. Lorsque j'eus plus de visibilité,ce que je vis me laissa sans voix:La fillette asiatique agenouillée tenait dans ses bras,la jeune fille blonde que j'avais sauvé...Mais cette dernière était méconnaissable...Ses cheveux et ses ongles étaient noirs de jais,sa peau si pâle,elle avait des canines pointues et saillantes. Qu'était-elle devenue?La petite ne l'avait-elle pas sauvé ? _

_Pourtant,la petite...Ou le Sage,je crois,ne semblait pas intriguée:elle passa silencieusement ses mains dans les cheveux de la « Créature »,un sourire tendre aux lèvres._

_-Alors,ouvre les yeux..._

_La respiration rapide,le corps de la jeune fille bougea puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Je m'attendis à ce qu'elle eut les yeux rouges pour compléter la panoplie mais...Elle avait les yeux bleus:un bleu si pur qu'il faisait oublier son apparence si atypique._

_-Ange..._

_La petite asiatique s'adressa à moi sans même me regarder._

_-Bien que je ne crois plus à ces inepties...Je crois bien que c'est ta foi en elle qui l'a sauvé..._

_Je restai silencieux._

_-C...Ciel..._

_-C'est le nom de cet humain que tu veux sauver non?Eh bien,soit !_

_Elle claqua des mains et des domestiques se pressèrent autour d'eux. La jeune fille,lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits,regarda autour d'elle,paniquée :_

_-Où...Où suis-je ?C...Ciel!Ciel !_

_-Calmes-toi,onee-chan..._

_La jeune fille,qui semblait ignorer son apparence fixa la fillette,les yeux écarquillés._

_-Moi,c'est Cong Mei*,et toi onee-chan ?_

_La voix de cette petite peste était devenue douce et enfantine._

_Cette petite était certainement une très bonne manipulatrice !_

_-V...Vanessa...mais..._

_Mei applaudit et s'agita comme une enfant (?)._

_-Wouah!C'est joli tout plein comme prénom ! _

_Ne voyant plus à cause de la foule,je jouai des coudes pour voir ce qui se passait._

_-Vanessa,murmurai-je._

_-Je..._

_Quand elle me vit,la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux :_

_-Oh !Un...Un ange !_

_-Oui!C'est monsieur qui t'a sauvé !_

_Je montrai Cong Mei du doigt._

_-Tu vas arrêter de faire ta...Faire ta..._

_Je ne sais pas si c'est le regard noir que la fillette me lança à ce moment-là,genre « si tu lui dis la vérité je te tue » ou celui pleins d'étoiles de Vanessa mais,je ne pus terminer ma phrase._

_-Oh,vraiment!Et...Ciel ?_

_-Je..._

_-Onee-Chan !_

_Cong Mei lui tira la tunique :_

_-Si on allait manger !_

_Les domestiques,la tirèrent avant qu'elle put protester. Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée :_

_-Ce n'est pas encore le moment de le lui dire,fit froidement la fillette._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter :_

_-Mais..._

_-Nous ne savons pas ce qui peut advenir d'elle si nous lui disons la vérité,attends un peu...Je sais que tu tiens-de manière très révoltante d'ailleurs-à elle mais..._

_Je rougis. Et m'agitai dans tous les sens._

_-Q...Quoi mais...?Non pas du tout!Je... !_

_-...Ce n'est pas fini. Tu as vu son apparence,elle est encore trop instable. Elle n'a même pas conscience de son changement physique..._

_Elle se tourna vers lui et dans le blanc des yeux,lui dit,grave :_

_-Les choses sérieuses commencent ici,Créature céleste._

_Cong signifie « intelligente,maligne » et Mei signifie « Prune »,comme la couleur de ses yeux^^_

_Fin du chapitre _

_**Encore désolée pour tout le retard T_T**_

_Je sais que j'arrête pas de le dire mais c'est super sérieux !_


End file.
